Boarding school with Clare and Eli
by LovesToWriteForever
Summary: Clare and Eli are both forced to go to boarding school and end up married for the coming four years. How will that go?
1. Chapter 1

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Hey, I hope you enjoy my story! I know that not every thing is spelled right, but I am dutch so English is not my mother language (Can you say that?)**

**So if you see any spelling errors, say it to me so that I won't make the same mistake again.  
**

**Have fun with reading :)  
**

Clare's POV

For the very first time in my life, I walk through the halls of Degrassi, a boarding school.

I really don't want to be here. I'm new in this town and don't know anybody yet so this is gonna be a tuff year for me, as the new girl.

My parents really wanted a good education for me and Degrassi is a high touted school, and the whole boarding school thing is just a nice bonus. Their words, not mine. My mom also thought that boarding school was gonna prepar me for my life after high school. Wasn't that something I've had to figured out by myself?

The speakers echoed the voice of principal Simpson, the principal of Degrassi: 'Everybody to the auditorium! Youre gonna find out who is your husband or wive for the next four years!'

Awesome... That was one of the things I was really scared for, what if my 'husband' was a jerk? Then I had to live four years with him... I know it wasn't like a real marriage, but still... I was a quit, independent girl. I never had many friends because I had myself. And that was most of the time enough. I wasn't really waiting for someone with who I had to do stuff. I guess the only thing I could do was wait and hope it was somebody I could work with.

Eli's POV

The auditorium was overcrowded with children, how could a school like this have so many students? The were all standing in long lines to see which dorm they had. I saw some girls giggle while they were talking to two boys, propbably their 'husbands'. I hated the whole idea of a boarding school, it made me sick.

From the corner of my eye I saw Adam standing and talking to some other guys, they looked like football players (I didn't like football players), but since Adam was talking to them the where propbably ok.

I walked towards Adam and greeted him, he seemd excited about this whole school. I didn't get it.

'You know who my 'wife' is? Alli Bhandari!' His eyes where wide open and he was a little red.

'Nice, bro' I know that Adam has a huge crush on Alli.

Then I walked to one of the lines to see which dorm I had, I hoped it was with Adam, because I wasn't much of a 'new friend-maker' like my uncle used to call it.


	2. Chapter 2

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Hey, I hope you enjoy my story! I know that not every thing is spelled right, but I am dutch so English is not my mother language (Can you say that?)**

**So if you see any spelling errors, say it to me so that I won't make the same mistake again.  
**

**Have fun with reading :)  
**

Clare's POV

So my husband was some guy named Elijah Goldsworthy? I liked his name, but I didn't know if that said that he was a nice guy. I wasn't really a fan of the idea to go ask every boy here if he was Elijah Goldsworthy so I decided to just go to our dorm and unpack my stuff.

When I walked into a little house with the same number as my dorm on it I was totally shocked. In a good way. I guess. I thought a dorm was just a room with a few beds and a small bathroom. This was nothing like that. This was like a real house. I just stood there to overlook everything. I stood in a small, but cute living room with a couch and a tv. At my right I saw a little kitchen with a table and four chairs. I walked upstairs to find two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Me and my husband would shair this dorm with another couple.

I walked my bedroom in, well the one I wanted to be my bedroom, and I was shocked again. Their was only one bed, a double bed. Great! Now I need to sleep in one bed with a guy I just met? I didn't know if my parents would approve that, but they picked this school for me so I thought so.

I walked to the bathroom and refreshed myself, then I went back to the bedroom and lie down on the soft blankets and fall asleep.

Eli's POV

I walked into my dorm and looked at the place.

'So now we really have to play husband and wive?' I mumble to myself. Awesome.

I didn't really see a sigh of live in the house, so I guess my wive, I look at the paper in my hand, Clare Edwards wasn't here yet. A few moments ago I discoverd that that Clare girl and I share our dorm with Adam and Alli. That was the only good thing today, that Adam and I would share a dorm.

I walk upstairs and look into one of the bedrooms, it's empty. Then I check the other bedroom and find a girl lying on the bed.

Clare Edwards? It must be her. I walk a little closer to her out of curiosity, she's asleep.

I stare at her and feel kinda like a stalker. But I keep looking at her. She's beautiful, with those curls and a sweet smile on her face while she is asleep, she just looks like an angel. That's the only thing that I could think of to describe her, an angel.

Maybe this isn't going to be a bad year at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me! Oh, and can you wright youre/your, because I used to wright that but a computer Translator said that you can only wright you're. So can somebody tell me what's right?  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

****Eli's POV

I unpack my stuff as I hear a sound from behind me, I turn around and see a sleepy Clare Edwards wake up. Her angelic face looks confused, 'Our dorm' I say to her. She nods when she realised where she is. Then she looks awkwardly at her clothes, who are not very tidy anymore. She blushes and tidy up het clothes. She looks cute when she blushes.  
I look her in the eye and smile to her, something I don't do that much, but just looking at her made me smile. I notice that she has beautiful blue eyes, I've always liked blue eyes, I don't know why.

'You are Elijah?' she asks.

'Indeed, but I prefer Eli. And if youre Clare, we're married.' I say with my usually smirk.

'Yeah...' she looks likes she's not really happy with that. 'Uhm... How long have you been here?'

'Long enough, sweetheart.' I wink to her.

She mumbles something like 'Don't call me sweetheart.' I smirk to her.

She climbes out of bed and walks to the door, I walk quickly to the door and go stand for it.

'Don't I get a kiss, _wife?_' I put the emphasis on the wife part.

She looks a bit irritated. 'Nope.'

'But I am your husband, I don't care but I guess you need to kiss me.' In fact I was dying for her to kiss me, I didn't know what it was but something about her just made me want those lips. I looked her in the eye and I saw that she was looking at me, I smirked to her.

She gave me a quick peck on my jaw and then pushed me away and walked out the door.

I let her push me away. I was surprised but also a little bit happy. Of cours I wanted her to kiss me on my lips but this was probably the best I was gonna get today. And I liked that she didn't admit easily.

Clare's POV

'Don't I get a kiss, _wife_?' Eli smirked at me.

I didn't liked him that much since the moment he called me sweetheart till this. No way that I was gonna kiss him, I barely know him!

But the only brilliant answer that came out of my mouth was: 'Nope.'

'But I am your husband, I don't care but I guess you need to kiss me.' I looked at him, his black clothes, his beautiful green eyes, his black hair and his smirk. He's was actually kinda hot. Shush, Clare! Don't think like that!

I give him a quick kiss on his jaw and then push him away before I started to think more weird things about this boy.

This beautiful, mysterious and charming boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me! Oh, and can you wright youre/your, because I used to wright that but a computer Translator said that you can only wright you're. So can somebody tell me what's right?  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I hear arguing coming from the kitchen. I guess it is the other couple with who I have to share my dorm. I walk to the kitchen and see a girl and a boy yelling at each other.

'Adam! How could you be so rude? I hate you!' Screams the girl.

The boy looks like he's sorry and tries to apologize. 'Alli, I'm sorry. I was stupid, oke? Sorry!'

I am sorry for the boy, he looks really sad. They finaly seem to noticed me.

'O hey... You are Clare? Eli told us you where married to him...' Says the boy, named Adam, he has brown hair and soft features. He looked like a sweet boy, I wonder what he did wrong.

'Yes, I'm Clare. Youre Adam?' I ask.

'Yeah and this is Alli.' I look at the girl, she has dark hair and way to much make-up on her face. She still seemd mad at Adam.

'Did you hear everything we said...?' Adam looks at me.

'Just the last part.' I answer 'What is going on?'

Alli looks at me. 'I asked him how I looked and he just said that I looked oke. OKE! I look AWESOME!'

I didn't really know what to say, I thought that he did something really worse, like hit her...

Adam looked helpless at me and I wanted to help him but I really didn't know what to say.

Just at that moment Eli came downstairs and looked annoyed at Alli.

'What did he do?'

Alli told everything to Eli and he fixed it. I was so relieved that he fixed it that I almost kissed him, but I hold myself back.

After that I just decided to watch tv, because class didn't start until tomorrow.

I talked with Adam and Alli, I really liked Adam, he was funny.

Alli was oke, but she was a little hyperactive. Adam was al over her, I guess he has a crush on her, it is very sweet.

Eli's POV

I came downstairs and the first thing I hear is Alli screaming: 'I hate you!'. Nice job, Adam. Nice job. I hear Adam apologize and hear them talking to Clare. Then I hear Alli explain the fight and Clare doesn't react. I guess I should help her. Maybe she would like me a little bit more, if I would do that.

'What did he do?' I ask.

Alli explains their fight again, and I come with the brilliant solution to just act like it never my surprise it actually worked.

I look at Clare and she looks really thankfull at me. I smile at her but she is already turned to go watch tv with Alli. My smile stays on my face while I watch her going.

I feel Adam slapping my shoulder.

'Thanks, bro! I was afraid that she wasn't going to talk me ever again. She was really pised off!' Adam looks at me. 'Eli?'

I don't react, I'm looking at Clare. How could a girl be so gracefully? She's perfect.

I just feel Adam knows at who am looking.

'So Clare? She's nice. But...?' Adam looks confused.

'But what?' I look at Adam.

'Well, I'm just surprised. Most of the girls like you, I've never seen **you** like a girl...'

'Well, I like this girl and I really want her to like me too.' I really did want her to like me, really bad.

'Good luck then, bro.' He slaps my schoulder end then walks away to watch tv with the girls.

I had no idea how I could get Clare to like me, but tonight we've had to sleep in one bed, I looked forward to that prospect.


	5. Chapter 5

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already six o'clock. I was hungry. The rest of the afternoon I've just watched tv, Alli and Adam went to their room at 4 o'clock and Eli and I just watched an old '60 movie, which was hilarious with al the afro's and stuff like that. Eli and I talked a lot and he was really nice and funny. _And hot._ Yes, indeed I thought Eli Goldsworthy was hot. But I just met him a few hours ago and I would't let myself think like that.

'I'm hungry, maybe theirs some food in the kitchen?' Eli looked at me.

I nodded, stood up and walked to the kitchen, he followed me after he turned the tv off.

I opend the refrigerator and looked inside. Nothing. The thing was completely empty.

'Great. We can always go to a shop, but I don't know if we're allowed to go off campus at this time.' I said.

'Or we can go to The Dot?' he asked.

'The Dot?' I had no idea what he was talking about.

'You don't know The Dot?' he looked weird at me. 'It's a cafe nearby the school.'

'I just moved here, you know.' I answered as responds at his weird look. 'But I've seen a cafe nearby the school.'

'Well, let's have dinner there. Do we need to call Adam and Alli?' he asked. He looked... hopefull?

'I guess so, if we're nice people.'

'Are we nice people?'

'Well, Eli, I don't know how about you but I am nice, so I'm gonna get them.' I looked at his face and saw he was disapointed. I didn't understand why. I walked up the stairs.

Eli's POV

'Where, let's have dinner there. Do we need to call Adam and Alli?' I hoped she would say no.

'I guess so, if we're nice people.'

'Are we nice people?' I asked. Say no, please Clare! I would love to have dinner with just her. Wait a minute, did I say love? I mean, I would like to have dinner with just her. That sounded more like me. But still, I really hoped she would say something like 'Just you and I.' But of course, I wasn't that lucky.

'Well, Eli, I don't know how about you but I am nice, so I'm gonna get them.' she said. She looked at me one more time with a confused look and then walked away. I thought I know why she looked confused, because I probably looked really disapointed. But still I got to have dinner with her, with annoying Alli and Adam, but still, it was better then nothing.

Clare's POV

So Eli, Alli, Adam and I went to The Dot.

The Dot was a nice place, I liked it. The waiters where nice and the food was good. It was overcrowded in their, I guess more people decided to eat here when the find out that the refrigerator was empty.

We talked about tomorrow, the first day of school. Alli seemd really excited about tomorrow. I wasn't at all, I hated the first day of a new school. I guess everyone hates that. I told Alli.

'Why? Everybody is gonna love you, Clare!' Alli seemed convinced about that, she really was a sweetheart, sometimes.

'I don't know, I'm not that good in the whole newfriend-maker thing.' In fact, I was really bad at it.

'Well, we're your friends now, and we only know you one day.' Eli joined the conversation, he smiled at me.

I gave him a weak smile. 'Thanks, but I don't know...'

'I'll help you tomorrow, I mean... we will help you tomorrow.' Eli stuttered.

I frowned, Eli didn't seemed like the type who stuttered.

Adam smiled evilly at Eli. 'Did Eli Goldsworthy just stutter, Alli? Or did my ears decieve me?'

Alli responds 'No, no Adam youre right.' They both smiled.

Eli looked mad at the two of them, then he smirked sarcastically. 'Well Adam, I think you and Alli have to let your ears and your way to big imagination check, because you are hearing things that aren't there.'

Alli and Adam still smiled but didn't go further with it.

I thought they didn't need to be so mean to Eli. It was sweet that he stuttered.

After we had dinner we walked to Eli's car, it was a Hearse named Morty. I liked Morty. After I said that, Eli said that Morty liked me too. I joked about that I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship with him and we laughed. I hear Adam whisper something about 'And the owner of Morty?', but when he saw Eli's look he shut his mouth. I didn't say something about it because I didn't think Eli would like **me**... And because I know how silly boys and their friends could do. It would be awkward if I said something about it to Eli and it was just a joke from Adam.

Eli parked Morty and we stepted out of the car and walked inside our 'dorm'. I still didn't see it as a real dorm. We all went straight to bed.

After Eli was done I walked into the bathroom and showerd, put my pyjamas on and walked into our bedroom. I had forgotten this problem because I had such a great time at The Dot, but I was still a little nervous for sleeping in one bed with Eli.

Eli was a nice guy and definitely not a pervert, and I was lucky with that, but I was still a little nervous when I stepped into the bed and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Eli's POV

When Clare stepped into the bed, I could feel her warmth. I know it was stupid, but just lying and knowing Clare was just a few inches away made me feel good.  
I guess Clare was really tired because she fell almost immediately asleep. I looked at her while she was asleep. She looked beautiful and peaceful, like an angel. I wasn't tired at all, excited rather. My aunt always says that sheep counting helps to fall asleep but hat sounded so lame that I didn't even try.

I just closed my eyes and concentrated on Clare's breathing. It helped and I fell asleep soon.

Clare's POV

I opend my eyes and looked in the dark. I glanced at Eli's clock and saw that it was only 3 A.M. I had forgotten my clock, it's still on my nightstand at home, probably. I looked at Eli, he was still asleep. I didn't know what had waked me up.

I'd tried to fall back asleep but it didn't worked. I looked again at Eli. Suddenly, I had the desire to curl up and lie against him. He seemed warm and cozy. I didn't know if I could do that, but he looked like he wasn't going to wake up very soon.

Till my own surprise, I just did it. He _felt_ warm and cozy.

It didn't take long till I felt my eyes get sleepy.

Eli's POV

'BIEP! BIEP! BIEP!' The alarm of my electronic clock waked me up. I slapped the thing and it fell of my nightstand. It also stopped beeping.

I looked at Clare and saw that she was still asleep, she was all curled up against me. I smiled at her. She probably rolled over to me in her sleep. I didn't mind.

I looked at the clock, it was 6:30. I probably needed to get out of bed. Class started at 8:00. And I probably needed to wake Clare up, if we wanted to get to class on time. I didn't mind getting late to class, but I had a feeling that Clare did. And getting late on your first day wasn't a good idea. The teacher was gonna hate you for the coming year if you did that. I speak from experience.

So I stepped out of bed and tried to wake Clare up. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and looked confused for a minute. Then she seemed to realised where she was and smiled at me. I smiled back.

'Come on, sleepy-head, we need to get ready for class.' I said.

She yawned. 'I'm tired. Why is it morning already?' She moaned.

'I would like to stay in that bed with you forever but I don't think school would approve that.' I smirked.

She blushes when she realised she lies on my side of the bed. 'Yeah...' She steppes out of the bed.

I smirk again. She walks to the bathroom and grabs some clothes on the way with her.

I change myself fast and then walk to the kitchen when I realised that we've got nothing to eat for breakfast.

Adam and Alli are sitting at the kitchen table eating something.

'What are you guys eating? I thought we had nothing.' I ask.

Alli looked at me and answered. 'Candy.'

Oke, that was clear. 'Yeah, and why?' I ask.

'I still had some candy from my mom, and their is nothing else, so... Do you want some?' Adam offers me a chocolate bar. I take it, I needed to eat something, right?

I see Clare come downstairs, she raised her eyebrowns when she sees the candy. She looks at me, I shrug my shoulders.

'Want some Candy, Clare?' Adam asks.

'Sure.' She smiles at Adam and takes a candy bar.

'Clare? We NEED to go shopping this afternoon!' Alli seemed excited.

Clare looked confused at Alli. 'Why?'

'For wedding dresses, of course!'

'Wait a minute, we're gonna have a real wedding?' Clare looks not so happy with that.

'Duh!' Alli says it like it's super obvious. It probably is for her.

We try to convince Clare it is not going to be that bad. She is just nervous for all the attention with the wedding. I don't like that either, but I have nothing to complain about.

Because I'm the lucky one who gets to marry Clare Edwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a white, strapless dress on that came just below my knee. Around my waist was a blue ribbon tied that had the same colour as my eyes. I had white sandals on, which where really cute. I looked beautiful. I wasn't someone who would say that a lot of herself but this time even I couldn't deny it. I loved it.

I guess Alli thought the same. 'You look so pretty, Clare! Ooooow! You just _need_ to buy this! Ieh!' She made a little jump out of excitement.

I smiled to her. 'Yes, I like it to. I think I will wair this for the wedding.' I still wasn't very happy with the whole 'real wedding' thing but if I was going to do it, I was going to do it good.

We walked to the counter to pay for our dresses. Alli had a really nice dress to, a soft-pink tinted one with flowers on it. It looked really good on her.

We paid and walked to the street to hold on a cab. We both didn't had a car so we came her with a cab right after school. Eli had offered to bring us but Alli didn't wanted to risk that he saw the dresses. I didn't mind, but for Alli it was a big deal so I just agreed.

As we climbed into a cab, Alli and I talked about the wedding and stuff we needed to do for it. The cab driver gave us a weird look and I blushed, what would he think? Two young girls talking about **their** wedding. I probably would give us the same look if I was him. I smiled at him and he looked away.

Eli's POV

After Adam and I did the grocery's we walked into the kitchen to cook for tonight, like we've promised the girls. Well, Adam promised it but I didn't mind. We decided to make ravioli, out of a bag of course. We weren't that good cooks to just make our own ravioli. But we made the sauce and that's something. In fact Adam was almost a proffesional cook and I was really bad at it.

While we where cooking we talked about school, which was great because I walked Clare to her classes today, and the girls. We talked about Alli and Adam's crush on her and he said that it was going very good. He thought they where almost ready for their first kiss. I wished him luck.

'And how are you and Clare doing?' Adam asked.

I looked at him. 'Well, I brought her to her classes today and we talked a lot. I think I like her even more now.'

Adam smiled. 'You really like her, don't you?'

'Yes, I do.' I looked at Adam's smile which was getting bigger and bigger. 'Oh no! You are not going to interfere with this!'

'But I am good at this kind of stuff!' begged Adam.

'You are a horrible match-maker! You and Alli didn't even had your first kiss yet!' I saw Adam was about to go against it. 'No, you will **not** interfere with this!'

Adam stopped begging but looked at me with those big, brown puppy eyes.

I heard the girls step into the house and I looked at Adam and whisperd: 'No Adam, your are not gonna screw it up for me.'

With that I turned around to say hello to the girls.

Clare's POV

The dinner was nice and the boys were great. Alli and I thought it was so sweet that they made dinner for us, when we told them that, Adam blushed and Eli looked the other way. It was adorable.

It was a great evening and after the dinner we all helped washing up. Of course, no dishwasher. After we were done, we were al wet and under the suds.  
We made our homework, even on the first day of school the teachers gave us a lot, and then we all decided to go to bed.

Eli showered first and after I was done I stepped into the bed. I remembered how nervous I was for this yesterday but now I didn't even remembered why.

Now it only felt good that Eli was right there besides me.


	8. Chapter 8

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I open my eyes and look around. I feel Eli's warmth against me, we lie against each other. He's still asleep. I wonder how late it is and I look at Eli's clock. It's 7:45. Wait a minute? 7:45?  
I jump out of my bed when I realise that I'm late. I look at Eli and correct myself, we're late. Why did the alarm on the clock not go off?  
I shake at Eli's schoulder. He mumbles something like: 'Let me sleep, please Clare.'

'Eli we're gonna be late at class, wake up!' I yell.

He gets out of bed, slowly, and says: 'Well go change then, sleepy-head.' He smirks.

I mumble. 'Youre the sleep-head here.' But then I run to the bathroom to change and do my hair. When I'm done I run to the kitchen where Eli and two really sleepy kids are waiting for me. Adam and Alli seemed like the didn't had much sleep tonight.

'Are you guys late to?' I ask.

The nodded. 'Yeah,' Adam replied. 'I wake up when I hear Eli wake up, thin walls.'

'Well, that's a good working system.' I mumble.

Eli smirked at me. 'To Morty!' He holds his car keys in the air.

We all walk to Morty and step in the car. With Morty the ride to school was probably 2 minutes, I could walk it, but with us being late I was glade Eli had a car.

Eli's POV

I drove to school and parked Morty. I see Adam yawn and laugh at him. It's gonna be fun when he falls asleep at class. And I was also curious why he was so tired because I had gone to bed at the same time and I didn't feel tired at all.

We all walked to our classes, Adam and I had our first class together, so we said goodbye to the girls. I first wanted to walk with Clare to her class but she said that she didn't wanted me to be in trouble for being late. So Adam and I walked to maths together.

When we sat down in our chairs, it was a miracle that we weren't late, I started immediatly with questioning Adam.

'Why are you so tired, I am not at all.' I asked.

He gazed at me and replied: 'Well, me and Alli talked al night and she is just awesome.' He smiled.

'Good, and..?' I just knew there was more.

'We kissed!' Adam's voice rose into the air at that last word. He seemed really happy.

'Nice, bro. Good for you!' I was really happy that he and Alli kissed but it reminded me of Clare and I, and the fact that we haven't kissed yet.

The teacher began to speak and happy, and tired, Adam turned to listen to her.

The rest of the day was boring, except from the moments between classes when I walked Clare to her class and lunch when I mostly talked with Clare.

At the end of the day I drove everybody home with Morty.

We did our homework and after that was done Clare went to the bedroom to read. Adam and Alli had only eye for each other so I followed her after a few minutes.

I walked into the bedroom and found her reading on the bed. She looked up and smiled at me.

'Hey.' I said with a soft voice.

'Hey.' She smiled and put her book away. 'You certainly did not last long with the two lovebirds downstairs.'

'I know, the are al over each other.'

'Did they already kiss?' She asked.

'Yes, last night. They talked the whole night.'

'That explains why they were so tired this morning.'

I walk to the bed and sat down on it. She just gazed at me.

'What is it?' I ask her after a while.

'Nothing you just have beautiful eyes.' She blushes.

'You two, Blue Eyes' I respond.

She blushes again and she looks so beautiful that I can't help it.

I move closer and touch her cheek with my hand. She moves closer too and our lips almost touch each other...

'Hey guys! Alli and I...' Adam almost jumped into the room but his words remain in his throat when he sees us. He walks awkwardly out of the room and closed the door.

Clare blushes and says: 'Uhm... I think i need to go talk to Adam.' She slowly walks out of the room. Leaving me sitting there.

I really hate Adam right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**If you see any spelling errors, please say it to me!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I walk to the living room and see Adam and Alli sitting on the couch. Adam is a little red and when he sees me he jumps of the couch and starts to mumble.

'I'm sorry, Clare! I didn't mean to, to... to interrupt you guys.' He looks at me, waiting for a responds.

I blush. 'Let's just act like it never happened, oke?' This was so awkward.

'So, you forgive me?' Adam asks hopeful.

'Sure.' I say. Adam doesn't seems totally satisfied with that answer but I'm happy that he leaves it with that.

I walk to the kitchen and Alli follows me.

'So, you like Eli, huh?' She whispers.

'Alli...' I began. I really didn't wanna talk about this. 'Can we talk about this another time?' I ask.

She smiles at me. 'So you do like him? But sure another time.' She looks disappointed. 'Let's make dinner.'

Making dinner really set my mind off of it. It was nice to talk to Alli about other things but I knew she still wanted to talk about it, I couldn't escape from that.

It was quiet when we sat at the table and eat our dinner, only Alli talked to me. And I loved her for that, because I only had to nodded and mumble when she asked me a question. And because of her I didn't have to talk with Eli, which was awkwardly silent too.

After dinner the boys went upstairs and Alli and I stayed in the living room. Alli wanted to talk about the almost-kiss and I agreed. I couldn't avoid this forever and I had the presumption that the boys had the same chat upstairs.

Eli's POV

After Adam and I went to his room I started to blame Adam for what happened. It was his fault, but still, I know I wasn't being fair to him. He couldn't help it that he had just walked in at that moment.

'Seriously, Adam? Great timing, just a great timing!' I tried not to speak to loud because I didn't wanted the girls to hear it, but I did it with effort.

'I'm sorry, Eli, I really am!' He apologized.

I looked at him and my anger disapeared. He was my best friend, we've been through a lot together, I know he was really sorry. 'I know you are. I just don't know if I will get another change like this with Clare.'

'I didn't even tried to help you but I've still screwed it up for you, I guess it's a gift.' Adam seemed relieved that I wasn't mad at him anymore.

I smiled at him. 'I think Clare will give me another change, she's sweet and it wasn't exactly my fault. I just don't know how long that will take, it's even awkward to be in the same room now.'

Adam looked at me. 'I can talk to Clare if you want, maybe,'

I interrupted him. 'I think you have done enough, Adam.'

'Yeah...' He replied.

I heard the girls walk up the stairs. 'Let's just go to bed. I guess time will heal, and acting like it never happened.'

Adam nodded. 'Say that to Alli too, please. Goodnight, Adam.'

Adam wished me good night and I walked to my own room, happy that Adam and I talked about it. I changed into my pyjamas and sat on the bed, waiting for Clare to finish showering. I wanted to talk to her about this, I didn't wanted another awkward dinner where only Alli talked.

I hear the shower go off and I waited for Clare. This wasn't gonna be a comfortable talk.


	10. Please read!

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Hey guys, I've just read a really deep book which I loved but it made me think about my story. My story isn't that deep and I just feel like my story is not important. I'm kind of sad right now and I don't know what to do, so if you guys have any idea how I can get back to writing my story, I would love to hear that.**


	11. Chapter 10

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews, it really helped and I'm loaded with new idea's.**  
** You were all right, about that not every story is deep and that the story is just starting, so their could happen anything. Thanks for youre support when I needed it!  
**

**So, Enjoy ;)  
**

Eli's POV

So, Clare and I talked. It was a little awkward in the beginning, but I'm glad that we did. We didn't kissed again, it just didn't seemed like the right moment.

After our talk we went straight to bed because tomorrow was the wedding. I was excited but still a little nervous. It wasn't going to be something big, just our parents, Alli and Adam and a teacher which would marry us. The ceremonie would take 10 minutes and after that we would eat some cake. Nothing big, like I said, but we didn't have to go to school, so I could hang with Clare all day. Our my wife, like she will be at this time tomorrow.

Clare's POV

Someone pulled the blankets of me and said something. I heard Eli groan. I opend my eyes and saw Alli standing besides my bed.

'Get out! You are gonna be married!' She looked excited but still at little irritated that I was still in my bed.

I looked at the clock on Eli's nightstand and groaned. 'Alli, it's only 8 A.M, the wedding starts at 10 A.M, let me sleep!'

'No! We have to do your make-up, the dress, everything!' She almost yelled. I couldn't think of anything else to do less than the dress and make-up.

Grumbling, I came out my bed. I knew Alli wouldn't stop whining till I was out of my bed. I looked at Eli, he was smirking at me.

Alli looked at him. 'And you better be on time at the wedding in your taxito!' She yelled. I felt a bit better because she also yelled at Eli.

Eli smirked again. 'Yes, ma'am.' He replied.

Alli nodded and dragged me to her room. I noticed that Adam wasn't there, Alli had probably kicked him out.

I looked at her with a sleepy grin. 'And now?' I asked.

'Now we're gonna make you beautiful.' She looked very serious.

And with 'we're', she meant 'I'. After she said that she went frantically to work. I had nothing to say about it, when I tried, she just shush't at me. But, I couldn't deny it, after almost two hours, I looked beautiful. Stunning even. She'd put some light make-up on my face, just how I liked it, with some soft-blue eyeshadow that matched my eyes and dress. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself, Alli stood behind my and smiled at her work. She had done a great job.

'Now you don't look ugly anymore.' She said. She totally ruined the moment.

'Wow, thanks, Alli.' I said sarcastic.

She smiled and said. 'You are beautiful. Just not when you come out of bed.' I thanked her again.

Alli looked at her watch and said: 'Time to go to the wedding, it's almost 10 A.M!'

'We must hurry, and don't want to be late!' I said.

'The bride can be late, Clare. Don't worry about it.'

But I still hurried because I wasn't a bride who liked to come late at her own wedding.


	12. Chapter 11

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Enjoy :)**

Eli's POV

I look at Clare while she walks down the aisle. She looks amazing. Even more beautiful than normally. She smiles at me, I smile back. I look at my parents, sitting on a garden chair. The wedding was in the park of Degrassi. A beautiful place with a lake and millions of flowers who showed their sprendor in the spring. It was perfect. And Clare's presence made it only more perfect.  
Clare walks the last meters and than stands besides me, together, we listen to the teacher in front of us.

'Will you, Clare Diana Edwards, agree with this marriage for the coming four years?' The teacher asks.

'Yes.' Clare blushes.

'And will you, Elijah Goldworthy, agree with this marriage for the coming four years?'

I hated it when they said my full name but I still agreed. 'Yes.' And I didn't mind to keep it after those four years, I thought.

'Then, in the name of Degrassi, you are married. You may kiss the bride.' The teacher smiles at me.

Wait a minute, I may kiss the bride! I totally forgot that!

I bend over to Clare and put my hand on her neck, she bends over too and our lips touch each other. No stupid Adam to ruin it this time! Our lips gently push against each other and she bites on my lip. I hear the teacher say: 'Clare and Elijah!' But I'm not even mad about the fact that he says my full name. I can barely hear him. I'm busy kissing Clare and it is the greatest feeling I've ever felt.

Clare's POV

We lean back from our kiss and look at our parents and Adam and Alli. Adam is just smiling at us while we get congratulations from Alli, the teacher and our parents. I just nod and smile but I'm still thinking about the kiss. It felt amazing, it was definitely the best kiss I've ever had. I don't know if Eli feels the same but he keeps looking and smiling at me so I take that as a yes.  
After that we eat some cake. It's nothing special but it's fun. Especially when I get to put cake all over Eli's face. It was less fun when he did that with me. After a while we say goodbye to our parents and Alli and Adam go to our dorm. They were gonna marry tomorrow.

'Clare? I wanna take you somewhere.' Eli seems excited about it. I nod and grab his hand. It felt good to do that.

'Let's go then.' I responds.

Eli takes me through the entire park and stops when were standing on the edge of the beginning of the forest, nearby Degrassi.

'Come on.' He says with a smirk on his face. I realise that a love his smirk, it made him just so... so Eli.

We walk a while through the forest when we stop at a beautifull, small open place. I felt like I was in Little Red Riding Hood, in a good way, without the wolf and the hunter. I looked around, the place seemed to gleam from the sun who shined though the dense tree leaves.

'Wow.' Was the only thing I could say. It was a wonderful place, it was unbelievable.

'I know, it is amazing.' He smirked while he led me to a tree and sat down on the grond. I sat down besides him. We talked and smiled at each other and... kissed. I love the way he kisses me, like it's the only thing that matters, like I'm the only one who matters.  
It looked like our lips were almost dancing with each other, even as our tongs. The sun went down and I wished we could stay here forever, against each other watching the sunset.

And for that moment, it was just perfect.


	13. Chapter 12

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**I've got a question about how long this story is gonna be: **

**I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be. I think I just keep writing till I feel like they experienced everything I wanted them to experienced and till I have thought of the perfect end. I hope that that is a good answer to your question :)  
**

**Enjoy :)**

Clare's POV

Eli and I went to our dorm around midnight. I didn't wanna go but I knew I had to. Leaving the place in the forest made everything realistic again, like I had been in some kind of dream world the whole afternoon and evening. Eli and I walked to our dorm, hand in hand. We were silent, but it wasn't an awkward kind of silence, it was an silence when there was just nothing to say to each other, an silence when you just enjoyed being with the other. And I mean really being with each other. Eli asked me if i wanted to be his girlfriend, which was kinda weird because we've just got married, but I've said yes. I liked him, I really, really, liked him. Maybe, even loved him. But I wasn't going to tell him that until I knew he felt the same way.  
Eli opened the door from our dorm for me and I stepped inside the house. It was quiet and dark, Alli and Adam where already upstairs. Probably to get enough sleep for their big day, tomorrow.

'Do you want to eat something first, or do you wanna go to bed?' Eli asked.

I looked into his emerald green eyes. 'Well, surprisingly, I'm not that hungry. Let's just go to bed, I have to get up early to help Alli tomorrow.'

He nodded and we walked to our bedroom. I showered first and after me, he did. But even before he was ready, my eyes were getting heavy and I fell asleep with the memories of a beautiful day.

Eli's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Clare lying in bed. Sleeping. She must been very tired, I thought while I looked at her. I walked to her and softly kissed her on her forehead, so happy I had the permission to do that. Because I was her boyfriend. I never thought that I would be this happy about something like that. Well, I was. More than happy. I crawled into bed and looked at Clare.

And soon, I fel asleep too with my eyes focused on the most amazing girl in the world. My girl.

Clare's POV

I looked at Eli while I dressed myself. He just looked so peaceful and sweet when he was asleep. My boyfriend. Those words made me almost exploid of excitement, I didn't know how I deserved this boy but I was so happy that he was mine. I couldn't wait to tell Alli but I kept it all inside me. I knew she would be happy for me, the sweetheart she was, but it was her day now. She have been looking forward to this day and I knew that. I would try to give her a day, just as special as mine was. Of course that depended on Adam also, but I knew how in love they were so I knew it couldn't go wrong.

I knocked on Alli's door. 'Come in.' I heard her say.

I walk in and say: ' Let's get started!' Alli smiles at me and I can see that she really appreciates it. I smile back at her.

The rest of the wedding is almost like a rollercoaster. I am looking at Alli and Adam saying yes but it's like I dont really hear them. The only thing I'm aware of is Eli's hand in mine and his beautiful smile. And don't get me wrong, Alli and Adam are my best friends, but I just wanted the wedding to be over so I could be alone with Eli.  
When the wedding was finally over and a happy Alli and Adam where going to do something together, I smiled at Eli. We walked to our dorm and lied down on our bed, I've didn't even noticed it but I was really tired. Eli seemed tired too.

I looked at him. 'You know, how tired I am, I'm not going to sleep now were finally alone!'

He smirked at me. 'Well, in that case, I know something else to do...' He leaned torward me and pressed his soft lips against mine. We kissed long and passionately until he was almost on top of me, but I didn't really mind. But I knew I had to tell him something.

'Eli?' I asked while I gasped for air.

He did the same but he kept staring into my eyes. 'Yes?'

'I need to tell you something.' I said. He nodded. 'Well, I have a promise ring, so that means that I won't have sex until marriage.' I looked at him and saw him smirk.

'Real marriage, Eli!' I said knewing what he was thinking.

'Oke, Clare. I respect that. I won't try to have sex with my wife.' He smirked again.

I laughed, it sounded ridiculous, but I was glad that he understood.

I pulled him against me and we started to kiss again. It felt heavenly. We we're so busy with kissing each other that we didn't hear the bell ring, we also didn't hear the knock on the door. So we both were kinda shocked when the door went open en someone stepped in our room. A teacher.

He smiled nervously at us. ' So youre enjoying the last few minutes of your honeymoon?'

We both looked not understanding at the teacher. I was also blushing of the fact that a teacher, _**a teacher**__**,**_ saw me and my boyfriend make-out.

'Well, your honeymoon is over and what comes next? A pregnancy! We skip that part and go right to the next chapter, kids!' He gave a fake baby to me and said: 'Name him and take care of him. You don't have to feed him, please, don't try! I'm the one who need to wash this things at the end of the year. Take care!' And with that he walked out of the room leaving Eli, me and a fake baby, who started crying immediately when the door closed, in the room.

'We've got a baby!' Eli tried to sound happy but it failed miserably.


	14. Chapter 13

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Sarah, thanks that you corrected me on spelling because I'm dutch so it's possible that I make some mistakes, I will make sure that I write it good the next time.  
**

**I have a sleep-over tomorrow so I probably will not update for the next two days.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

Clare's POV

The 'thing' started crying again and with much effort I came out of my bed. Eli mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. I walked to the crib, it came a few hours after the baby was arrived, and took the baby out of it. I looked at his face, no emotion, but I heard the screaming came from his back, he had a tiny speaker in his back. Stupid thing. Was it bad to hate your own baby? I guess so, but instead of throwing it out the window I cradled it in my arms and whisperd reassuringly to the baby, or Tim how we called him.  
I looked at the baby, he wouldn't stop crying. After a few minutes he stopped, finally. I put him back in his crib and step into my bed. Almost immediately Eli puts his arms around my waist and I put my head against his chest. I thought he was still asleep when the baby started crying but I guess he woke up to. The next time Tim starts crying it's his turn.

Eli's POV

I wake up with Clare in my arms and smile at her. She's still asleep. I look at my clock and see that's 6:00, I get out of bed and walk to the baby. I take it out of his crib and take it downstairs. Clare can sleep for another half hour, I don't want her to wake up from a crying baby. I put the baby in a chair and walk to the refrigerator. I take some eggs and make an omelet for myself. I slowly eat it while I look at the baby. Wow, that is one ugly baby. I was sure that, if Clare and I would ever have a baby, it's was going to be a lot more beautiful then this thing. Of course, with Clare's beauty.  
I finish eating my omelet and the baby starts crying, I have no idea why because I haven't done or said anything. I pick it up from the chair and cradle it in my arms. I hear someone come down the stairs and look at Clare. She smiles at me.

'I wake up and I see no baby. I thought it was kidnapped.' She smiles again.

'Well, I wouldn't mind that.' I said.

She agrees. 'Wish it was true.'

The baby stops crying and I put it back on the chair. 'Do you want an omelet?' I ask Clare.

'Please, I'm starving.'

I make an omelet for her and watch her eat. After that I go upstairs and change. While I walk back to the kitchen I take a peek into Alli and Adams room. They're sleeping. It was their honeymoon day and they didn't have to go to school. Clare and I did. Because I didn't heard them coming home last night, I hope that the didn't noticed our baby. I would love to see their faces when Clare and I come back from school and they have a baby too.  
I walk to the kitchen and see Clare standing with the baby in her arms. She already has her coat on and looks confused at me.

'What is it?' I ask.

'Where do we leave the baby when we go to school?' She asks.

I think about it and remember something the teacher who brought us the crib told. 'There is a small boulding nearby the school where we can leave the baby.'

She nods when she remembers what the guy said. 'Right.' She says.

We walk to school and leave the baby in the building with some really creepy people. The were smiling at us the whole time. I was almost sorry for the baby when I thought of who had kept me awake, almost the whole night. I was wondering if they were going to really take care of the baby or they just take the batteries out of it. I wish I could just do that but that wouldn't be good for my grade.

I look at Clare while we walk to school. We would just be alone for the whole school day, no stupid baby.

I don't think I've ever been more happy to go to school.


	15. Chapter 14

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**My sleep-over was canceled :( **  
**Hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy ;)  
**

Clare's POV

Eli and I walked into our dorm with the baby, who was crying. Eli cradled the baby in his arms, he looked really irritated. I took the baby from him because he didn't seemd to do very good with him. I let the baby stop crying and Eli looked even more irritated.

'What?' I ask.

'It's just annoying that he stops crying with you but not with me.'

'I think he just picked his favourite parent.' I teased him. 'It's just a fake baby, Eli. Just treat it gently and it will stop crying.'

'I guess so.' He looked at the kitchen and smiled. I looked at the kitchen too and saw Alli and Adam sitting in front of a baby. Their baby. I smile, they looked really helpless. Adam jumps out of his chair when he sees us.  
He looks at Eli's smirk and realise that I have a baby in my arms. He looks like he's upset.

'You, guys knew! Eli! Why didn't you tell me that we were gonna get a baby!' Adam exclaimed.

'We've just got the baby yesterday. And when did I had the time to tell you?' Eli asks.

I see Adam realise that that's true.

'And I wanted to see your faces.' Eli smiles at me. I don't smile back, Adam seems mad. Why did Eli always needed to have the last word?

I walked to my room, ignoring Eli and Adam. I didn't wanted to get involved in this dispute. I put the baby in his crib and look at the door when I hear it open. Alli walks in.

'Hey.' I said.

'Hey.' She responds. 'Do you mind if I stay here? I wanna talk to you.'

'Of course not. What is it?' I ask while we sit down on my bed.

'You know, it's not very nice that you and Eli didn't tell us about the baby.' Alli says.

Is she accusing me? Quickly I say: 'It was Eli's idea, I have nothing to do with it.'

'Oke. I believe you. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about.'

'Well, what did you wanted to talk about?' I ask.

'It's something about Adam and me, Adam doesn't even know.' She looks sad.

'You can tell me, Alli. I won't tell Adam.' It depends on what she was going to say but I didn't said that to her.

Alli takes a deep breath and then starts talking. 'Last summer, I've been on vacantion to Niagara Falls, and I met a boy there. It was a summer love but we never broke up.' She looks at me.

I nod to try to encourage her to go on.

'When I got back here we still texted and called with each other. Of course we talked less when school started again, and I forgot him. Now Adam and I are together and, out of the blue, I got text messages from him. I don't know what I must do, because I really like Adam.'

It doesn't seems like such an problem to me. 'Just break up with that guy from Niagara Falls.' It seems obvious to me.

'Don't you think that it's rude to do that through the telefoon?' She asks.

'You have no choice, Alli. You can't just drive to Niagara Falls, you don't even have a car.'

'Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Clare.'

'No problem.' Alli walks out of the room and I smile at her. Alli could make such an problem of things. I would't even think of a boyfriend for only the summer. That just guarantees problems. I'm just glad I could help her out.


	16. Chapter 15

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**Because some of you guys liked the drama with Alli, I decided to go on with it. Hope you like it!****  
**

**Enjoy ;)  
**

Alli's POV

I sat at my desk in my room and stared at my phone. My hands were shaking. Why was it so hard for me to just grab the phone, call him and break-up? Maybe because I knew how much it hurts to get dumped. Especially when your girlfriend cheated on you, because that was what I did, I cheated on Neil with Adam. I didn't want Neil to go through the same thing as I went through with Drew. I really liked Drew and he just cheated on my with the first girl he could see. Bianca, I hated her and I was glad when she moved a few weeks ago. But it still hurted when I saw Drew.  
But this was different, I told myself. I would probably never see this boy again, we would break-up, he would be sad for a few weeks and after that he would find another nice girl. Right. Maybe I even helped him, because without me, he could go search for a girl who wouldn't cheat on him.  
Oke, just do it Alli. Do it now, because you never gonna have enough courage to do it again.

'Do it, Alli.' I said to myself while I called his number. The phone rang and I waited for him to answer. Biep. Biep. Biep. Please don't answer, please don't.

'Alli?' I heard a boy ask.

'Hey Neil.' I tried to sound nice, like there was nothing going on.

'How are you doing?' The boy sounded excited that I was calling. That only made my guilt get even worse.

'I'm fine, I wanna talk to you.' I hoped that he would just listen and not freak out.

'Sure, go ahead.' His voice sounded just like always, sweet and soft. I loved his voice. No I didn't! Don't, get distracted Alli! It will only get worse if you think about things like this!I hated conflicting feelings.

'Well, I... I don't think this is going to work between us...' In my head I just begged him to think the same.

'I know, Alli.' He said. Wait, he knows? Yes! That made it a lot easier!

'I'm glad you think the,' I began.

He interrupted me. 'That's why I'm coming over for a few days!' He cheered.

I had a big problem now, a really big problem. 'Yeah...' Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

'Thursday, at five at the Dot? The Dot was it, right?' He asked.

'Yeah...' I was still a little paralyzed about him coming over.

'Oh, I hear my mom call. See you soon, sweetie!' He hang up.

I put the phone back on the desk and stare at the door. I had a big problem and I had no idea how to fix it.

Clare's POV

Eli's lips felt warm and soft while we were making-out on our bed. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I held him tight against me. We were just on the moment where Eli even started to moan when Alli stormed in.

'Clare, I **_need _**to talk to you! Now, hurry, please!' She begged me. After that she runned out of our room to her own room. I heard her yell from the hall: 'Clare, hurry!'

I looked at Eli. He looked really disturbed. I probably looked the same.

'Do those two make a sport out of it to disturb us while were kissing?' Eli asked.

'I don't know, but I hope not.' I responds.

'I hope not too.' Eli groaned.

'I think I need to check Alli.' I heard her scream: 'Clare!' from her room. 'There's something going on.' I stepted of the bed and Eli kissed me one more time. I smiled to him and walked to Alli's room. I looked at her while she was going crazy. I think I would have laughed at it if I didn't know Alli would murder me then.

'What's going on?' I asked while I closed the door and sat on her chair.

'Neil is coming over in a few days!' She whispered at me, she looked at me panicky.

'Neil? Oh, right. The guy from Niagara Falls.' So his name was Neil. 'Wait a minute, he is coming over? How could the conversation go from breaking up to coming over?!' I was a little in panick too now.

'I said it wasn't working and he agreed, so he said that he was coming over!' Alli said.

'Oke, wait a minute. I think he thought that with you saying that it didn't worked out, you just meant that you missed him.' I said.

'But I didn't meant that!' Alli screamed.

'Alli, don't freak out! Just call him and tell him the truth.' It wasn't that big of a deal, if she handled it now, and not when he was here.

'I can't do that again! No, I think I have a better idea.'

I waited for Alli to tell her 'better idea'. I doubt it was better than mine.

'He comes over, I act all girlfriendly, he goes back home and after a month I break-up with him.' She smiles.

'Alli, you just said you couldn't do that again.' I remind her.

'Yeah, but I can then.' She responds.

'Alli, it's just an delay of what you need to do right now!' I tell her.

'No, this is the way we're going to do it.'

'We're?' I wasn't really eager to join her in her plan.

'Clare, please help me! I need you! You are my best friend, help me!' She begged.

'Fine, but I'm not liking it!' I said.

'You don't have to.' She responds and then she hugged me.

After giving her an awkward pat on her back I walked out of the room, thinking about her plan. I didn't like it at all. I had a strange feeling about it. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my room, to Eli. To do something which I did like.


	17. Chapter 16

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

** Please keep reviewing, I love to know what you guys think of my story. ****  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

So here we were. Alli and I were sitting at a table at The Dot. Alli seemed nervous and kept ticking with her hand on the table, even when I said it irritated me. I felt stupid for coming with her. I didn't knew that boy, Neil, and Alli was going to have a fun date with him. I didn't understand why she wanted me to go with her. Bring her to The Dot, oke, but staying? This was going to be so awkward. That boy thought he was going to have a date with his girlfriend, I hoped he won't act weird because of the fact I was there too. I wanted that I had said no to Alli, because if I would have said that I now would be with Eli. Something I much more preferred than this situation.

'Can I go home?' I asked for the seventh time in these five minutes. I was counting.

But after six times Alli's answer was still the same. 'No,' She said. 'I need you for moral support.'

I groaned. I wanted to go home, to Eli. Everytime I wasn't with him, I missed him. I didn't know if I had ever been so in love with someone.

'Oh, oh! There he is! Act normal!' Alli said. Act normal? I was not going to say more than my name, to introduce myself.

Neil walked into The Dot and smiled when he saw Alli. He looked at me and for a few seconds his smile disappeared. But it came back very quick when he looked at Alli. I felt sorry for this boy, he seemed like a nice guy and he looked like he was really in love with Alli. A shame she wasn't with him anymore.

'Hey.' Neil said to Alli and me. Alli smiled at him and said something like: 'Neil, hey.'

I thought it was time to introduce myself so I said: 'Hey, I'm Clare.'

'Neil.' He smiled and sat down. 'I've missed you Alli, but, not to be rude, why did you bring your friend?'

Alli looked at me for a second and than said: 'She doesn't have much friends so I thought I could bring her because I didn't wanted her to be so lonely while I was gone.'

I just raised an eyebrown to Alli. Great. Now I was the pathetic, lonely girl who didn't have any friends. Thank you Alli.

'That's thoughful of you, Alli.' Neil seemed to doubt about something. 'But I really wanted to be alone with you.'He looked a little disappointed.

I felt an opportunity to get Alli back. 'I understand and I don't want to be the fifth wheel, so I guess I need to get going.'

Alli stopted me from walking to the output of The Dot. 'I don't want you to be alone the whole afternoon.' She said with a fake smile, but I knew she was mad at me for wanting to leave her alone with Neil.

'I think I know someone I could go to.' I said, thinking about Eli.

'Great.' She groaned and I walked out of The Dot. I smiled. I felt a little bit sorry for Alli, but it was her problem. She had to fix it on her own, instead of me doing it for her. But, now I didn't had to help Alli out... I smiled and walked towards my dorm, I had the whole afternoon to spend with Eli. How couldn't I be happy?


	18. Important!

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**I just came up with the perfect ending for this story! I am still going to write a few chapters before the story ends but if you guys still have some things you want to know, or happen, of the story, review! I really want to know what you guys want with the story so everybody can be happy with the end. I think I might use some of your ideas but I can't promise I will use them all. I will give it a little of my one to it but I'm very curious of what you guys want! So review some of your hopes for this story!  
**

**LovesToWriteForever  
**


	19. Chapter 17

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**I'm not sure about the end that I thought of right now, but I will try my best to think of an end that's worth it! Please, keep reviewing!  
**

**And I'm going on an vacantion for the next week, so I don't update then!  
**

**Anyway, enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

Alli came home around nine o'clock. Eli, Adam and I had just finished watching a horror movie and I was scared as hell. Eli thought it was cute that I didn't liked horror movies and thought of it as an great opportunity to hold me close. I liked that part but I was still afraid that all the monsters and blood from the movie would come back in my dreams.  
When Alli slammed the door behind her, both babies started to cry. Eli and Adam walked with a sigh and picked the babies up, trying to calm them down.

'How did it go?' I whisperd to Alli.

She looked at me with a mad face and said. 'Great, oh, and thanks for staying and helping me!'

I acted like I didn't noticed her sarcasme. 'No problem.'  
That only made her more mad and she runned to her room. She was probably going to ignore me for the coming few weeks and I was fine with it. She was being unthankful, I tried to help her, right?  
I saw the boys looking at me with curiosity. Adam wanted to walk to his room, probably to talk to Alli, but I nodded my head. Don't, just leave her alone for a while. He nodded and started to worry about the baby again. I know he just wanted to be a good boyfriend and help Alli, but I didn't wanted him to get the 'mad Alli' treatment. He didn't desirve it and I knew how rude Alli could be when she's mad.

When the bay stopted crying Eli putted it back in his crib and sat down next to me. 'Are you gonna tell me why Alli is so mad or not?'

'Not.' I trusted Eli and wished I could tell him but I couldn't. I didn't wanted to see Alli even more mad then this when she found out I told Eli. And I didn't know if Eli could keep it a secret for Adam, it was his best friend.

He looked at me with an weird look, like he would do anything to know what I kept an secret for him. Then he smiled and kissed my ear. 'Well, if you change your mind, I'm here to listen.'

I smiled at him and nodded. I yawned. 'I think I'm going to bed, even though it is ridiculously early.'

'I'll be right there with you, in an minute, to keep all the monsters away from you.' He smirked. Why did he needed to say that? Right now when I just forgot it? Great timing, Eli, just an great timing. I gave him an mad look and then walked to my room.

Eli's POV

I walked to the baby and grabbed him out his crib, I must say I wasn't very gently so the baby started crying. I sighed. I was just a little frustrated that Clare wouldn't tell me what was going on. I let the baby stop crying and picked up the cib to bring it with the baby upstairs, to keep me three time a night out of my sleep. I looked at Adam and wished him goodnight. He looked confused too, and said he would stay here for another hour, just to make sure Alli was calmed down. I nodded and walked to my room.  
When I came into my room I saw Clare lying in bed and read an book. I smiled at her but she didn't looked up when I came into the room. Probably to into her book. I put the crib with the baby in it on the ground.

'Not scared for any monsters yet?' I joked while I clambed into our bed after I showered.

She looked at me with an very irritated face. 'Why do you need to remember me of that movie every time I just forgot about it?' She asked.

I just smirked and she turned the light off. I wrapped my arms around her and placed an kiss on her head. I just felt that she was smiling and I was also smiling. An _real _smile. An smile only she could get on my face. It didn't take long before she felt asleep. I listened to her breathing and enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine.  
And it was for the first time in a long time that I felt totally complete.


	20. Chapter 18

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**Still struggling with the end so I think I will just keep adding chapters till I'm sure of it. Couldn't hurt, right? I have decided to go a little bit more to the dark side with this story, I hope you will like that. Please keep reviewing and as always, **

**Enjoy :)  
**

Alli's POV

He looked at me in a way I've learned to fear in the last few months. His warm, brown eyes changed in deep pools of sorrow, pain, hatred. His usually soft features seemed to have turned to stone. And I was scared. I didn't knew if I had ever felt such fear.  
He rested his head in his hands and turned his head a little to look at me with that penetrating gaze. I froze. He hadn't said a thing since I told him, just looked at me with that scary gaze that made me turn into stone. I was terrified of what he would say. But I knew I couldn't avoid his words. So I waited. I just waited till he began to speak with that dark, frightening anger in his voice.

'I don't think I am going to let that happen.' He said and I shivered. Those words where going to make my life a living hell. I avoided his gaze when he continued talking. 'We love each other.' His voice had a soft change when he said the word love, but that was quickly resolved by his anger. Hearing that little, vulnerable change gave me strenght to talk.

'I am not in love with you anymore. You need to let go of me.' I was stupid. Stupid to decide to tell him that I wanted to break-up this afternoon. If I had just kept myself to the plan this wouldn't have happened.

'No.' That word contained so much power and strenght that I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. 'You are staying with me. Or I will hurt the one who brought you on the idea of this.

Adam. Clare. The where both parts of my idea to break-up with Neil. So I lied. 'It was my idea to break-up, no one elses.' I begged everything I had ever known for him to believe that. Of course he didn't.

He smiled at me with a creepy, dark smile. 'Alli,' The way he said my name, so easy, with so much confidence, made me even more scared. 'I know how your brain works. You would never do this without someone giving you the confidence for it.'

'I... I, Oke...' I gave in. I couldn't let him hurt Clare, or Adam.

He smiled slyly at me. Then he kissed my lips and said: 'Great that we worked things out. Bye, my love.' With that he walked away from our corner table at The Dot.

I just sat there, overthinking everything, realizing.

I was being blackmailed.


	21. Chapter 19

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**Hey guys! Don't stop reviewing! I'm a little down because I didn't get much reviews on the last chapter and I'm dying to know your thoughts of it, so keep reviewing! I hope you all like the Alli POV's because this chapter is going to have some of it. And maybe even some Adam.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Alli's POV

Anger is running through my veins. I have the feeling like I'm going to explode from all these emotions on one day. First I was nervous for the date with Neil, then I was scared for him, and now? Now I'm just mad. Mad at the whole world. Like they are responsible for the fact that I'm being manipulated by my boyfriend. But I don't care about that. For now, for this little moment, they are. For now, I just wanna yell at everybody. Lose my anger, let it all out. And maybe that's just the reason why I'm angry, because I can't tell anyone. Because I need to shut my mouth and let the anger be a part of my, together with pain and sadness.  
I sink down on my bed. It's like the anger just flowed out of me, just when I decided to let it be an part of me, it disappeared. But I know it will come back, I know it will give me a certain kind of peace till my next break down. And right now, I don't know if it will need to wait long for that.

Adam's POV

It's quiet. Finally. It's was quiet before this but not this kind of quiet. This is the kind of quiet that means that you have give up fighting, that you have surrendered. I've listened for the past half hour to Alli's silent rage. She's in the room above me, whispering things I can't and probably don't want to hear. Her soft stumbling through our room. There's something wrong. There's something really wrong. I don't know what to do. Go upstairs and talk to her? Or just hold her and say that everything is going to be fine? But I have a feeling that she won't tell me what's going on. That maybe, just maybe, she needs to fix this on her own.  
But I want to help her, I want to understand. I just want her to crawl into my arms and explain everything. It would hurt to see her cry. But it hurts much more to stand useless. To do nothing, to not understand.

Clare's POV

Alli's rage has stopped. It's quiet at the other side of the hall. I don't understand it. Why is she so mad? It couldn't be because I left at The Dot this afternoon. No, she was just a little mad at me back then. This was about something else, something I didn't know, something much bigger.  
I look at Eli, he's right besides me. He looks at me with an curious look, like I would know what was going on with Alli. Well, it isn't so weird that he thinks that. Me and Alli just left this morning, without telling him and Adam where we were going, we only left an note that said: 'Gone for a few hours, will be back before dinner. Alli and Clare.'  
I must admit that that wasn't very clear, but we both didn't know how to put it and we didn't wanna lie to the boys.

'Clare, I can't stand this! Tell me, please!'

Eli interrupted my thoughts and I looked disturbed at him. 'I don't know, she doesn't have any reason to be thís mad, for as far I know.'

'But you do know something, right?' He asked.

I nodded. 'Yes, I think so, but you have nothing to do with it.' Maybe I was hard on him, but he needed to know that I wasn't going to tell him anything.

He smirked. 'Really? Not even when I do this?' He smiled playfully at me and kissed my neck. I hated him for using that against me, he knew how much I liked that. But I wasn't going to give up so easily.

'No.' I said.

'Mmmh.' Was his only response. He kept kissing my neck, sucking on it.

I was afraid he would leave a hickey. 'Eli, youre going to leave a hickey if you don't stop now.' That was my only defense. If he would stop right now, I could handle it and not tell him anything. If he would go on... Well, then I might be doomed. Now that I've seen how angry Alli can be... I wasn't sure if I wanted to experience that.

'Great, that's why I do it.' Eli said and I knew he wouldn't stop.

'You can do whatever you want but I wont tell you.' I said firmly.

He looked at me in surprise but then smiled again. 'O yeah... I wanted to know something... Well, glad you reminded me!' After that he just moved on with sucking on my neck. I felt stupid. Why did I say that? Now he would never let it go. Great.

'Already surrendering?' Eli asked looking at my downcast glance.

'Never.' I said.

'Well, miss Edwards, then I'm afraid this is going to be a very long night.' Eli said while he smiled evily and kissed my neck again.


	22. Chapter 20

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**Hello, everybody! Please keep reviewing, because I love to know what you think of the story! I really wanted to thank Liz P for her review, because it made me feel like I was on the top of the world, thanks Liz! I hope you will enjoy the next chapters as much as you did with the previous ones! I'm really excited and full of ideas, so let's get started!  
**

**Enjoy :D  
**

Clare's POV

I wake up and see Eli lying besides me with a small smile on his face. He's asleep. I look at my boyfriend and feel a warm feeling going through me. I'm so lucky with him. I blush a little when I think about last night. We made out, I just couldn't resist him when he was so sweet and looked at me in that way, that way that made my knees go weak. And, though, I felt a little bit proud of myself. I didn't tell him anything. Not that that was so hard. After three minutes of kissing I couldn't even remember my own name. I blush again. That one boy can do that to me.  
I guess that that didn't really fit my nickname. Saint Clare. It was an nickname I had back at my old home. Like half the school called me like that, it was so irritated, so I never told anyone here. Luckely they didn't found out here, our thought of it on their one. Well, I don't think they will ever think of that name here. Because I'm dating the freaky, emo kid. I laughed in silence. Eli is so sweet and nice and caring, but only because he wears black clothes and had a hearse, they think he's freaky. Well, I need to admit that I was a little scared of the hearse myself in the first place. But I got over it, because I learned to know Eli. The sweet boy he is. Too bad others don't take that change, to get to know him. On the other side, maybe I'm lucky with that, because he probably would already have a girlfriend if they would do that. There's always an plus and an min side of the story.

'Goodmorning.' I felt an sleepy Eli crawl against me. I wrapped my arms around him and yawned. 'Goodmorning.'

'You know... Today is Saterday, so we don't need to go to school.' Eli started.

'Correct.' I said. I was curious about what he was trying to say. Probably something about us spending time together, I liked that. 'What are you suggesting?'

'We could go to the park and eat some icecream.' Eli said.

'Yes, I would like that.' That sounded just like the perfect thing to do on an Saterday afternoon.

Alli's POV

And yet again, I felt trapped. Trapped in my own body. Like he was taking it over from me, letting it do what I didn't wanted it to do. Let it march to his will.

'See you later, sweetie.' I turned the phone off. I remembered the days when I got excited about a date with him. When I sneaked out of the house with a whiny Sav behind me. My big brother trying to protect me from dating maniacs. I always said he didn't know Neil like I did. But at the end, Sav was right. I regretted the fact that I had needed to learn that with the hard way.  
My phone ringed again. I had turned it off right? I look at the tiny thing, screaming for my attention. That thing that, as cruel as it is, demanded me what to do. Answer it, answer it. But I didn't wanna answer it. It would be Neil. That boy, who had made my life in an living hell in a few days. I hated him. I hated him with whole my heart. Nobody could demand me what to do, nobody...  
But I knew that I was powerless against him. He had turned my, otherwise so peace- and joyfull world into a twisted, mind-breaking game. Never knowing when he would call. Never knowing when I would see him. Never knowing what his next step would be. It destroyed me from the inside out. It killed me. But, I spoke to myself, I had hope. If I played this game well, I would survive it. I just needed to beat him at his own game. And, though that seemed impossible, I had a change. I could only think of one mind, smart and twisted enough to help me win this nightmare.

Eli.


	23. Chapter 21

Boarding school with Clare and Eli

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, you guys are the best! Keep reviewing and,  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Alli's POV

I was nervous. Very nervous. I was about to tell Eli everything about Neil, the way he acted and my plans. For some reason, I was scared of how Eli would react. He wasn't really my best friend, I didn't even know for sure if we were friends... I only hung out with him because of Adam. And only if Adam was with us, ofcourse.  
So there I was, all nervous because of my boyfriends best friend. He stood in front of me, he looked at me with his 'I don't have time for this, but I only do it because of Clare and Adam' face. When I asked if he had time to talk to me he was about to said no, but Clare and Adam poked him in his side and he followed me into my room. He looked more irritated now I didn't say something. I think I need to say it now, before he walks away.

'Eli,' I began. 'I have an problem.' Well, I at least started the conversation.

'I had figured that out. Now is the question: What do I have to do with it?' He asked.

I explained everything to him. From my summer with Neil, till this, till my plan. He just nodded.

'Right. I will help you.' I sighted in relief. 'If,' Great, there was an if. 'If, you will be nicer to Adam and you need to explain it to Clare.'

'Clare? Why? Don't you think it could be dangerous for her?' I asked. I knew Eli was an little overprotective.

'Yes. I don't like it either, but it was horrible when she was hiding something from me, I don't want to do that to her.' He said.

I nodded. That was fine, I trusted Clare. But I felt bad for Adam, he would be the only one who wouldn't know about Neil and the plan. Maybe that was only better. If I would tell him, I needed to tell him the whole story. And the last thing I wanted was to break his heart.

Eli's POV

Clare took it all quite well. She responded with a: 'I already thought that he was your problem.' We talked about him and decided that it was time for a little payback. He needed to understand that doing something like this, wasn't normal. But I still had one question.

'Why don't we just call the police?' I asked. Clare looked at me and I could see that that question had been bothering her too.

Alli looked at me with an sad face, red from the crying. She said she didn't wanna cry about this, but I knew that she had just broke at one point. 'I read about that on the internet. After you call the police, you need to keep an notebook up, with everything he does, when he does it and where he does it, in it. I just don't think I can handle that, seeing all the things he did to me on paper. And I'm afraid that I'm going to do stupid things if this keeps going on for too long.' She sobbed.

Clare gave her an pat on her back. 'We're going to handle this, I promise. No matter how hard it gets, we will find a way to break him.' Clare's voice sounded calm and sweet. A way to break him, uh? Well I know an way to break him! I look at Clare with an victorious face to tell her my plan. She just shakes her head to say she disagrees.

'We're not going to kill him, Eli.'

I smirk. She knows me so well.

Clare returns to Alli and began to speak. 'Alli, I know you don't wanna talk about it but we need to know. What does he do? I know he's stalking you, but how? That's important to know.'

Alli nods. 'He calls. He can call, no matter how late it is, no matter where I am. Sometime I see him out of my window. Most of the time he acts like he don't sees me, but sometimes he looks me right in the eye. With that creepy grin on his face. First, it was only those two things. But now... Now he leaves messages on my phone, which creepes me out. Calls me in the middle of the night, he talkes to me or he just hangs up before I can response. The thing that's mostly killing me is that I don't know when he will do something like that again. There is absoluty know logic or rhythm in it.' Alli stops talking.

Clare is quiet.

I'm quiet. We don't know what to say right know. None of us. I look at the window, like I could see him outside. Nobody. The sun goes under, night is falling. I decide that we can work on the plan tomorrow, to process all this information first. The girls agree.  
Clare and I walk to our bedroom, change and shower quick and go to bed. Clare is lying in my arms. We still haven't said a thing to each other.

Clare breaks the silence. 'What a freak.'

'Freak? I would prefer to use the term lunatic.' Or something worse, but I would never use those words in front of Clare.

'If I was Alli, I wouldn't even dare to come out of my bed the whole day. I would be terrified.' She announced.

I smirk at my beautiful girlfriend. 'You don't have to be scared for that. I would always protect you agains people like that.' I say.

She looks at me. 'Really? So I have my own knight in shiny armor?'

'I'm all yours, baby.' She smiles at me and gives me an sweet kiss. 'I'm yours too.'

And before she gets entrained into her dreams she mumbles: 'Forever.'

I don't think she knows how happy that little word made me. But it definitely did.

**I'm not really happy with this chapter. Things I wanted to happen in it happened but I don't think that I expressed my ideas good enough. Plus, I don't know if it was to early to let Clare say those words. So I'm not completely happy about this chapter. But I still hope you enjoyed it.**

**LovesToWriteForever.  
**


	24. Chapter 22

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Let's get going! O and, the person who reviewed under the name 'Hope', good luck with your baby and thanks for the nice reviews! Some people are also asking for an sequel and if I'm going to write more. I'm planning on writing a lot more after this story, I'm full of ideas! But I like to write one story at an time because I don't want all that stuff from different story's get messed up in my head and with one story at an time I can update faster. I'm also starting school in an week and I want to see how things work out with doing this and school work together. I hope that that answers your questions.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Eli's POV

Clare's head leans against my chest while we eat some icecream. Because our plan of having an nice day in the park was canceled yesterday, we decided to do it this morning. Alli was still sleeping when we left, something she derserved. We would talk about the plan when we came back. Something that I wanted to postpone because it felt so nice to just sit here, with the warm sun shining on us and feel Clare's presence.  
It was quiet in the park. A few joggers, some people with an dog and an old man feeding the ducks where the only people who joined us on this beautiful day. I looked at Clare. Her hair waved a little in the wind and I grabbed an lock of it and putted it behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled.

'What where you thinking about?' She asked.

'About what an shame it is that there aren't more people in the park on this beautiful day.' I answered. I didn't mind, though. I liked the silence and only hearing the soft morning breeze. But I didn't understand why people wouldn't go to the park on an day like this.

'Well, there's one advantage.' She said.

I looked at her and waited for her to explain it.

'I can just do this...' Clare kissed me and I moved my lips against hers. She ended it way to quick, if you would ask for my opinion.

'And you can't do that when there are more people around?' I asked while I touched her nose with mine.

She laughed an small laugh. 'I can, but I hate it when people look at you with that ''Stupid teenagers, always in love.'' look.'

I laughed too and said: 'Well, maybe I need to take advantage of this situation then.' And I pressed my lips against hers. She moved her lips against mine and I could smell her natural, soft fragrance. My arms slipped around her waist and rubbed her back. She ran her hands through my hair and just made me go crazy. Our kiss got rougher, more intimite, much deeper then any of our kisses had ever got. I was about to touch her bare skin under her top when Clare stopped kissing me.

'Too far?' I asked. I was afraid I had crossed a line and that she was mad at me. But Clare only smiled to me.

'No, not at all. I just, maybe we can take this to a place that's a little less public?' She asked hopeful.

'Follow me, my lady.' I said while I offered her an hand to get up. She gladly took it.

Clare's POV

Eli took me to Morty. When the door closed we started right back at where we stopped. I ran my hands through Eli's black hair and moaned of the feeling of Eli's lips against my neck. It felt just so, good. One part of me was screaming for more and the other was demanding me to stop. Make me. But still, I felt a little guilty when I saw my purity ring on my finger. I had promised not to have sex before marriage, this wasn't sex but still... I knew my parents would have said something else if they saw me like this. But it was _my_ promise, not theirs. If I decided that this wasn't sex, what it wasn't, then I was allowed to do this, right?  
I kissed Eli full on the lips, because I knew he had discovered I had zoned out a little. He kissed me back with all the passion he had in his whole body. And I loved it. I loved how he placed kisses all over my neck and I loved to hear him moan. It turned me on.

Eli had found the closure of my bra and hesitated. 'May I?' He asked.

I nodded. 'But we are not going to have sex, you know that, right?' I asked.

'Yes, I don't have a short time memory, you told me about the purity ring.' He said sarcastically.

I smiled and said: 'You know, sarcasme is definitely not an turn on.'

He grinned and said: 'Then I will just shut my mouth.'

Alli's POV

Adam and I where lying on the couch. We watched some stupid movie that were both weren't paying attention at. Adam kept looking at me with that 'Talk to me Alli!' look on his face. I felt bad. I know I was being mean to him, first I completely ignored him, now I wanted to hang out but I didn't wanna talk about what was bothering me. I felt lame. Adam didn't deserved this and I didn't understand why he didn't broke up with me. Not that I wanted him to, really not.  
Maybe he just though I had 'woman issues'. I hoped he did. Would made everything a lot easier.

**I'm not happy about the kissing scene, I hope you guys still liked it? I know that it wasn't perfect, at all, but I'm new with kissing scenes, so, forgive me? Promise next chapter will be there fast!  
**

**LovesToWriteForever  
**


	25. Chapter 23

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Another Chapter! Keep reviewing!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Alli's POV

I saw Neil walking towards me, a smile on his face. Only seeing him made my knies go weak, and not in the positive way. I was weak. And scared. Yeah, especially scared. Maybe I couldn't do it? Maybe I just wasn't fit for things like this. Maybe it was the best if I just acted like the happy girlfriend, played along.  
But it didn't take much time to reject that thought. To be scared, every moment of the day, never knowing when he will call or show his face again? No. I wouldn't let that happen, I would be stronger. Yes, I would show him that I know how play that game too.  
I straightened my back and held my head up high. Neil came closer and smiled at me.

'Hello, my dear.' He grinned at me. I really hated it when he called me like that.

'Hello, Neil.' I said, looking him in the eye with my new found convidence. I could see that confused him.

'Excited for our date?' He asked.

'Sure.' I said, trying to act like I was extremely bored. In real, I was sweating like a pig because I was so nervous about how he would react.

'Oke. Come on then.' He grabbed my hand and led me to a small restaurant. We walked through the restaurant to a table in the back. I didn't understand why we would sit here, and not in the front of the restaurant. Was he ashamed of me? Awesome. But that didn't make any sence. Right? That guy was just so confusing.

'What would you like to eat?' I looked at Neil, he was already looking at the menu in his hands. I also grabbed a menu and just picked the first thing I saw.

'I want the spaghetti bolognese with a coke.' That sounded pretty good. I like spaghetti. It was awfully hard to eat, not really a good meal on a date, but why would I care? I didn't liked this boy, at all. So if he would see me eating spaghetti, it's not nice to see, maybe he would break-up with me. There wasn't a big change that that would happen, but, I can try.

'Oke. I'll take the same.' He called a waiter and told him our orders. Didn't he hated Italian food? I was quite sure he said that once.

'Don't you hate Italian food?' I asked when Neil turned back to me.

He smiled at me. 'I couldn't let you eat spaghetti alone, now could I? Spaghetti is hard to eat, if you are gonna look like a fool to order that on a date, then I will to.' I gave him small smile. He did that for me? I know I wanted to break up with him, but this was really sweet. He was that boy which I fall in love with again. The boy I liked, not the cruel human that blackmailed me.

'So, how is everything going with you?' He asked. I gave him a full smile. We talked, we have eaten, and, to be honest, I had a great time. I didn't even remembered why I had been nervous for this date. Yeah, because I though he would be the same creep he was when he threatened me. But he was someone else, he was the Neil I had learned to know in the summer. I had missed this Neil, even without noticing this till now.  
Neil walked me to my dorm, kissed me and wished me goodnight. I smiled at him and opened the door. I waved, closed the door and walked to my room.

'How did it go?' Eli was sitting on my chair and Clare on my bed, the both looked curious at me. 'Well, tell us!'

I sighed. How would I say this? That I , maybe, still liked Neil... Eli would freak out. I am not really sure what Clare would do.

'Uhm. Fine.' I just said. Great, Alli. That is so not suspicious.

Clare looked curious at me with those blue eyes. It made me nervous. Maybe I should tell them everything? That is probably the best. And the easiest. I'm weak, I really need to work on that.

'The date went great. I don't know if I want to break up anymore...' I ended.

I was right about Eli freaking out. 'What! But what about the plan?! He is blackmailing you, Alli!' Eli sounded confused.

'Yes, but if he stops with the calling and that other stuff, I might still like him.' I said looking at Eli's face.

'But, what about Adam, you can't do this!' Eli's misunderstanding turned into madness. 'How could you do that to him!' With that, Eli was out of the room.

I looked at Clare. She still hadn't said a word, just looked at me with those eyes. She stood up and walked to the door, turning around before she would walk out of the room.

'I think this is something you need to figure out on your one, but, if you need me, I'm right across the hall.' She gave me a sad smile and walked away.

Something I needed to figure out on my own. Yes, but how? I had no idea of who I wanted after Eli's fury. It was heard to choose between the two guys I liked the most. Almost impossible. Almost, but not entirely.


	26. Chapter 24

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Another chapter, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Alli's POV

A burning spot on my cheek was the only thing that reminded me of his hit. His hand that turned my cheek into a target. And the pain wasn't even the worst thing, but the humiliation, me being not strong enough to ward the hit off. People alway say that they always regret it. He doesn't. He just looks at me with those eyes full of hatred, full of anger.  
He came around nine, Adam opened the door. He asked for me, Adam responded protective, caring about me. He must have seen how I smiled at Adam, looked at him. He was mad. But he didn't do a thing till we were far away from my dorm. I was stupid to go with him. But how could I know that he would do this?  
He walked away without even looking at me. I just stood there. Trembling knies. I felt an tear slip away from my eye. Not from the pain but from the betrayal. I was starting to trust him again and he ruined it in one moment. I was losing it. The grip I had always had on my life... I felt like it was slipping away. And it wasn't a feeling I really liked. I needed to go home. I needed to go away from this place before I started to do crazy things. I walked to my dorm, slowly, I didn't wanted anyone to see my red cheek or my swollen eyes.

I opened the door and ran to my bedroom, locked the door and let out a soft cry. I looked in the mirror. All I saw was a small, scared girl, wide open eyes, shivering all over her body. A red cheek. Eyes swollen from the crying. This wasn't me. This wasn't Alli. Maybe, if I kept saying that to myself, it would become the truth. I would become someone else, with an other, happier life.

Adam's POV

I was done with it. I was so done with it. I didn't like to see Alli sad and didn't wanted to hurt her more, but I just couldn't handle it right now. She had just ran into the house and stormed to our room. Again, without saying anything to me! I was her boyfriend, didn't she needed to tell everything to me? Well, she certainly didn't!  
I also ran up the stairs, to go talk to her. I heard the lock of the bedroom. To be sure, I grabbed the handle of the door and tried to turn it around. Closed. Of course. I started to talk against the door, trying to reach the girl behind it.

'Alli, let me in. We need to talk.' Nothing. I only heard a soft cry, but I couldn't hear if it meant anything. I decided to try it one more time. 'Alli, please. You can't lock yourself in there forever, you know.' I sighed after five seconds of totally silence. I needed to get in. I needed to talk to her, she needed to explain things because I was going crazy by this ignorance.  
I searched with my hand in my pocket. A coin. Perfect. I put the coin in the lock and turned it around, the lock gave a click and the door was open. I pushed the door away and walked into the room, looking for Alli. She was sitting on the ground with watery eyes. She didn't looked up at me, just sat there and stared at the ground. I also sit down on the ground and put my arms around her. She doesn't react, like I'm holding an iceberg.

'You need to tell me, completely ignoring me isn't really working.' I didn't wanted her to feel guilty, but I was afraid I wouldn't get a second change to hear her story. I just knew she wouldn't tell me another time.

'Oke.' Alli turned her head to me and I could finally see her cheek. It was red and doughy. I gasped. She told me the whole story, from the beginning of her summer till this moment. I just listened, I knew she wouldn't appreciated it when I would comment. When she finally stopped talking, she began to touch her cheek with her hand. She looked like she was in pain so I decided to get some ice for it. She just nodded gratefully.  
She pressed the ice against her face and looked at me. I was thinking, thinking about how to tell her my plan. I know she wouldn't like it, I just don't know why. Probably because she thought wat happened to her was humiliatin But we were going to do it, if she liked it or not. I decided to be strict to her, that this was the only thing we were going to do. Because I didn't wanted any other Eli plans, they didn't worked very well, otherwise she wouldn't have a red mark on her face. I decided to just drop the bom.

'We are going to call the police, whether you like it or not.'


	27. Chapter 25

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Her we go again!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Police officer's POV

The girl was shaking in front of me. With shaking, cold lips she tried to say something, tell her story. But she couldn't, the vibration of her body made it impossible to say something. I looked at her. A sad, little girl, with thick, dark circles under her eyes. You could tell that she hadn't had much sleep in a while. She sobbed. If you stare at her for a while, then you could see what a nice, bright girl she ever was. That one human could change that in a few days. I could't believe that one person could change this girl in not more then a pathetic pile of human. But it happened. And I saw it before. I have seen the most loveliest girl change into this. It were almost always girls, boys were the criminals. I didn't like it but I must confess, most of the time, boys are the culprits. Why couldn't they behave! Look what this guy has doen to her! I decided that it was enough for today, I knew that this was hard, but if she wasn't going to say anything, I couldn't do a thing.

'Maybe you need to go home. Come back tomorrow and then we talk about it, oke?' I tried to sound nice and friendly. This girl is been traumatized, the last thing she can handle is a mad police officer.

'No,' Her voice sounded surprisingly strong. 'I need to tell. I just have to.' She looked, for the first time in this conversation, in my eyes. All I saw in hers were constancy and determination. She wanted to tell.

'Oke. Start at the first day, when everything began.' I said. I saw that she doubted. But, finally, she began to speak. She told the whole story, with all the details. When it started, how she tried to handle it, how he would look at her. Once in a while the boy next to her seemed surprised, like she didn't told him that. I saw that as a good sign. She was telling the whole truth now, even the parts she was ashamed of.

'I think that was it.' She ended. I nodded. I had kept a notebook with me and looked at the pages. This wasn't a very hard case. We've done things like this before. But, I must admit, this guy was smart. Smarter then others I've seen. But still, he was going to be in jail for the coming years. If court went well. There was a small change he would win, a really small change. He had four people against him. The girl, Alliah Bhandari, her boyfriend Adam and two other kids who helped with ''the plan''. The best thing would have been if she went to the police at the first sign but of course she didn't. It is hard to admit all this stuff to some stranger from the police but it was definitely the best.

'Alliah Bhandari!' A tall, light brown man walks into the office with an womand behind him. Probably the parents. They look furious, not worried about their daughter, no, mad at her. Her parents needed to support her, especially now.  
I look at the girl. She is busy with looking at her shoes.

'Are you the parents?' I ask while I look at the furious man and woman.

'Yes.' Says the man, his deep voice is steeped in anger. 'And youre in big trouble, young lady.'

'She isn't.' I say. The man looks at me with a mad face and I just know that if I don't explain myself fast, I will get a preach. I feel like a little kid again. 'I mean, she is your daughter, it is your choice, of course. But, what I wanted to say, it isn't her fault.'

'No? Your colleague told us the story.' Says the man. 'She wasn't suppost to have a boyfriend, so it _is_ her fault.'

I look at the boy next to Alliah and try to decide if I need to tell them about him. Probably not, but if the subject is being dicussed, I need to tell. I can't give the police a bad name by lying. I see that Alliah tries to say something.

'I'm sorry. But Sav can have a girlfriend, why? You know, Holly J. And our agreement?' The young girl looks hopefull at her parents.

I see the man's eyes soften when he hears his daughter's soft voice. 'You are right. But still, we are not going to punish you, but we are going to talk to you about this.' Alliah nods. 'And you are going home. We are going to seek for a school closer to home, where you can sleep at home, this isn't working.'

'What! Dad!' Alliah looks desperate at the young boy at her side. 'No, I like this school. I have great friends here!'

Her dad just shakes his head at her.


	28. Chapter 26

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Well, another chapter. I thought about the title of this story again, and I realise that I've been putting a lot of Alli in it, something that doesn't fits the title. I hope you don't mind? I'm also planning on more Adam. So keep reading and reviewing, dear readers!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Alli's POV

Here I am. For the very last time. My suitcases next to me, fully packed with all the things I brought to this place at the beginning of the year. I'ts actually kind of sarcastic. How I joyful filled those suitcases before I went to Degrassi. How happy I was to go to the school where my brother had some fantastic years. Yes, he said there was lots of drama, but, he, they always say that I'm a dramaqueen. Filling those suitcases felt like... like I was growing up. Like I wasn't that little girl anymore, I was even living on my own. Kind of. I guess it felt like more freedom for me. And it was. I made friends. Good friends.  
And the fact that filling those same suitcases now felt so _bad. _Like I was... Like I was... I don't know how to describe it. It's a feeling that suddenly rose up in me while I packed my suitcases. A feeling that starts in my stomach and slowly begins to flow through all my veins. A mix of guilt, grief and chagrin. And it hurts. O, it really does hurts. And it hurts even more because of the heartbreak that's added to this already very pleasent mix. The heartbreak I feel because of Neil and Adam. Neil, the name that still evokes desire in me when I hear it, and pain. Too much pain to ever let the desire be the dominant emotion. And Adam. Adam, the boy I will probably never see again. The boy who I'm hurting right now. The boy who doesn't desirves this. I like Adam, I really do, but as a really good friend. I can't make anything more of it. And you don't know how guilty I feel about that.

I walk down the stairs for the last time. You alway see people in movies who are leaving touch everything for the last time. I always thought it was just something stupid, something fulsome. But, now my eyes see everything in this room for the last time, I have the urge to feel it. To touch it for the very last time, to say goodbye. The banister, the couch, the wall, my hands glide over everything while I think about everything that we experienced there. I feel the rough texture of the dinner table and look up in surprise. I've been through the whole room and are now standing in the kitchen. The table where we always sat and had so much fun, pain and sadness. They will probably still have it after I'm gone. But I won't be there anymore. I will be far away. There will be someone new on my spot. A new girl sitting on my chair. Having fun with _my _friends. Having fun at Degrassi. And I envy her for having all those benefits.

Adam's POV

She steps into the car, her eyes penetrating on us. Eli and Clare are just sad, but they don't feel the same as me. They don't know who it's like to feel so much pain because of one person. Because it didn't worked out. And I know now that it wouldn't have worked out if she didn't needed to left. We were friends who shared a kiss once in a while. Not more. We would never be more then that. I guess we were not meant for each other. We will both find someone else, someone who totally gets us. Someone who we will learn to love. But that doesn't make the pain go away. It's just a comfort, in the end, we will find someone. But what if I wanted here to be that someone? Do I just need to forget everything so easily, just let go? Yes, that will probably be the best. But what if I don't want to forget? If I want to keep her in my heart, or, even better, if I want to keep her right next to me?  
We talked about it. It's better to work things like that out before it's to late and you both suffer from it. She told me she didn't feel like me as her boyfriend, but just as a really good friend. I remember how she stared at me, her eyes full of fear of how I would react. I didn't. The only thing that came out of my mouth was a dead, emotionless 'Oke.' I know that that hurted her more then when I would scream or cry. Because it meant nothing. And nothing is sometimes even scarier then someone's fury or sadness.  
I watch the car fade away and a piece of me falls apart. I turn around, go to my room. Once our room, now it's just mine. I just sit on the ground and let the pain overwhelm me. Because she left. Because she didn't wanted me in the way I wanted her. And because I really do love her.


	29. Chapter 27

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the sweetest! And I want to apologize for my spelling, gymnastgurl07 has told me what I did wrong and thanks for saying! I already knew it but because I'm dutch I still have problems with it. I will try to avoid that mistake but still, thanks for letting me know! I hope you like the next chapter has much as the last one!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Adam's POV

I have tried to move on. I really did try. But I've figured out that things like this aren't so easy. After two weeks it still feels like my heart is ripped out of my chest. And, to be honest, I don't think it will change. The pain will keep torturing me forever and there is nothing I can do about it. Not Clare's reassuring words, not Eli's jokes and help. They worry about me. Which is only logical, I seriously look like the walking death. My skin is paler then ever before, my eyes have black holes under then. I don't sleep anymore. I gave up after nights where I woke up screaming, more in pain then ever before. The most striking thing is that my dreams are not about her. And it's always the same scene, only with other actors. The first night after she left I dreamed about an deer, a beautiful silver deer who's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. And it's being chased. It's being chased by an other animal, bigger and louder then her. Where she makes light, dancing steps on the ground, the animal behind her makes his way with large, devastating footsteps. And every night that same scene keeps repeating itself. With one difference. Every night there's a beautiful animal, a golden bird, a silver deer, a bronze jaguar who runs through the forest. With a hugh, devastanding monster behind her, making loud groans, mad about not being able to keep up with the beautiful animal.  
So I gave up. I simply stopped sleeping. It's not worth it to go through that dream, beautiful but terrifying, every night. I need to admit, no sleep has his benefits. I have so much more time. And it doesn't hurt when it's night. In the daylight, I have the feeling of wanting to crawl up into a little corner and cry, let the pain overtake me. But at night... The night feels like freedom. Like the pain isn't real then. Like it just doesn't exists for a few hours. And I am addicted to it, I love it.

Clare's POV

I know that I need to do something, now. If I don't do it now, it will only keeps getting more of him. Hurting him. Making him less himself by every minute. And it hurts me too, to see him like this. To know how much pain he's probably going through. And to have nothing to help him.  
He needs to change. He needs to get over Alli, be the joyful Adam again, the boy who is my best friend. And if it's not for his sake, then it would be for the new girl's one. She will be coming soon and I want her to feel welcomed. But I don't know how me and Eli could be nice and friendly when Adam is like this. I try to stand in his shoes, try to think of what is happened to him, how I would feel if I was him. How would I feel when Eli says he just want to be friends? Devastated, of course. But I know I would get over it, after a while. I'm not like Adam. He's so vulnerable, doesn't know the bad world out there. I know. And I also know that sometimes, all people want to do is break you. Alli didn't wanted to break him, but it happened. We could't expect from him to move on so easily. But this is getting out of hand. But there is one thing I do know, I know that there is nothing to do but to let Adam go through the fire of this bitter pain. We just need to hope he survives.


	30. Chapter 28

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Here I am again! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are the best! I also wrote a Wesley/Eli confrontation, so check it out! It was just a funny idea that popped up in my head a while ago but I would really appreciate it when you read and review it! And, as always, please keep reviewing this story, your reviews make me so happy! Well, let's get started then!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Adam's POV

It went slowly. To slowly. Every night I felt a piece of me come back, a piece of me saying 'Hey, it will be alright.' And, eventually, it did. I could move again without feeling the giant pressure of my broking heart. I began to eat more, talk more, and... Well, it took me a long time, but I began to sleep more. But that is the one thing that didn't change. My dreams. The same scene every night again and again. But I survived. Every night I woke up screaming. But I tried it every night again. I need to sleep. Clare explained why I really couldn't go on with what I was doing. I trust her. So every night again, I let my subconsious do his job. But if you don't look at that I am getting better. Yes, I'm still a black, empty hole, I don't want to talk about it with someone else, but I began to do my daily things again. And that is a good sign, I guess.  
Clare and Eli are really kind for me, they don't pressure me to much and let me be alone when I want to. Clare is happy that I will be okay when the new girl is coming. This afternoon. But I'm reluctant. I need to 'marry' her and that is exactly what I did with Alli. Even when I say her name, it still hurts. I need to sleep in one bed with the new girl. Do things with her. Take care of our baby with her. And because I did all those things with Alli the hurt is going to come back. And I don't want that. I don't want it to follow me when I'm trying to run away. That looks like my dream. I run away. And it keeps following me. And as long as the dream keeps repeating itself in my mind, I know I will not be healed.

New girl's POV

Degrassi. The boarding school where I'm going to spent my next years. Married with a guy I have never seen before. I'm scared for who it will be. What if we don't like each other? That will kinda ruin my further live here. But I need to be positive. I've done some boarding schools before, it always seems worser then it is. I have been to a lot of different schools in my live, my parents travel a lot and me and my brother need to follow. But this time, I am alone. I'm not with the guy who my whole live seemed to be turning around. No, I am here alone, independent. And it feels good to know that I'm getting there, being on my own.  
I see my dorm and walk torwards it. They should be waiting for me, my new roommates and 'husband'. I open the door and a the light blinds me for a second. I came late and it's already dark outside, a huge difference then the cozy, light room I'm walking in now. A smiling girl walks up to me and introduces herself as Clare. Her cute, little curls bounce while she walks. She looks nice, sweet. A boy, all dressed in black, greets me and kisses the girl on her nose. She giggles and the boy smiles. He seems to like it when she does that. I think that they are married, so not, then it would be kind of awkward when I need to marry that guy. For some reason, I wonder if they have gay or lesbian marriages here at school. That would make things much more interesting.  
Oh, stay with the conversation! They can see that I'm not paying attention. To look like I do know what they been saying the past minute, I nod. That seemed to help.

'There comes Adam! He's the guy you are going to, you know, marry.' Clare's smile seems to fade away when she says the name Adam. I hope that that didn't meant that he's a jerk. So yes, then I'm screwed. I hear someone coming down the stairs. I look up and see a small, huddled boy looking at me. Slight bags under his eyes, probably remnants of too little sleep. Tangled hair and a dead, empty look in his eyes. A dingy shirt and creased jeans. Still, for some reason I think that this boy is cute.

**Who do you think is the new girl? I gave some hints in this chapter, so, review me what you think!**


	31. Chapter 29

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**I thought I made it pretty easy to know who the new girl is but you guys are still struggling, I guess... I heard some names as Maya, Fiona, Jenna... You'll see. If you still have no idea who it is, well, think about it before you read this chapter. And keep reviewing, you know how much I like that!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Adam's POV

I was lying on my side of the bed with my back towards her. I hadn't said a word to her. Not a single word. No, 'Welcome, I'm Adam. Nice to meet you!'. I just shook hands with her and gave her a small grin. I didn't wanted her to feel unwelcome, of course not, but even that small grin costed me a lot of effort. She seemed like a nice girl. A pretty one too, I can't deny that, with her long dark, brown hair and those dark, blue eyes. I liked her eyes, they were special. A different special, not like Clare's who were full of joy and passion. No, this was a darker blue, a darker side, that made me feel like she could understand me. Like she knew how I felt. Betrayed and sad. I know that I wasn't very nice to her, to not even welcome her. But you could change things, you just need to do it before the change is gone. I still had a few minutes, a few minutes before she was sleeping and I wouldn't have the opportunity to let her know that I didn't hated her, that I actually liked her, a bit. And I needed to grab that chance and do it now.  
I turned around and saw her looking at the ceiling far above us, she looked at me when she heard noise coming from my way. She gave me a small, cautious smile.

'Welcome. I'm sorry that I was so rude to you this evening. I should have welcomed you from the beginning.' I blurted the words out as fast as I could. I saw her smile growing wider and she said: 'Thank you. I forgive you. Goodnight Adam.'

I gave her a tiny smile. She stared at me with those blue eyes, like she was letting me know that is was okay to trust people again. That I could trust her. But I wasn't so grabby. She needed to prove herself first. But I thought that this was a good start.

'Goodnight,' I yawned 'Fiona.'

Fiona's POV

The first week is always the hardest, they say. It's true. People stared at me in the hallways, wondering who that girl with the expensive looking clothes was. I love fashion, I really do, but sometimes... Sometimes I wished that I wasn't rich, just looked like anyone else. But I was rich and wearing normal clothes just made me feel... icky. I went to school with Adam, Clare and Eli and became quite good friends with them. They were nice. Clare told me about the girl, Alli, who had left Degrassi before me. I now understood why Adam was so upset and sad all the time. He must have really loved her.  
Most of my classes were with my friends but there were still some classes I needed to do on my own. Like math, which I was really bad at, history and fashion. There were different classes you could choose for the friday afternoon and I, of course, choosed fashion. I liked the subject and enjoyed the assigments we needed to do for it but it was also a little irritating. Mostly because of all the boys who tried to flirt with me. And I am not saying that there were a lot of boys who joined the fashion classes but they came to talk to me when they had time. Or the just skipped their classes. Like they would ever have a change with me. I didn't liked one of the guys but they kept trying, something that really annoyed me. Well, I didn't hated all the boys, there was one guy... But he didn't flirted with me, let alone that he asked me on a date. Yeah, it was Adam. And, yes, I am pathetic. Liking a guy who surely isn't ready for a new girlfriend. To not even be brave enough to flirt with a guy which I shared a bed with. I was just so scared that he would just stare at me with those big brown eyes, full with pain. I knew how he felt, I really did. I wanted to cheer him up and if that didn't worked out, well, then I just wanted to let him know that he could talk to me. After that night... I thought that we were going to be at least friends. But the morning after he just confused me by ignoring me. I didn't understand. But I was determined to change that. I was going to talk to him, tell him about me. Then he couldn't ignore me. And I was pretty sure he wouldn't want to do that after I was done talking.


	32. Chapter 30

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Another chapter! Please, please, please, review! I didn't get any review of the last chapter and that really sucked :( So I hope I will get some for this one! And it's my 30th chapter! Happy anniversary to us all!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Fiona's POV

'You need to stop crying about something that isn't worth your tears!' I screamed. Adam looked surprised. I was probably the first one who told him the truth, that he was being a baby. I tried to talk to him but at one point I got mad. I was telling him about something that really hurted me and he was just acting like he didn't even heard me. Like I was just some sort of... Some sort of... Someone who wasn't worth his time. And with that realization I got mad, I threw all the caution away and just screamed at him, telling him the truth in hard, ice cold words.

'Just go away.' His voice shook and he looked like he was going to collapse. But that didn't took my anger away. His soft voice wasn't full of anger like mine, the only thing I could hear through it was pain, something that made me only more mad. Why wasn't he yelling at me? Why wasn't he even mad at me? I hurted him, I could see that I hurted him exactly at that soft spot, that little spot with the name Alli on it. And I was happy with that, I hoped it burned, burned really bad. Because he hurted me too. He hurted me by caring about her, a girl I never knew, someone I couldn't compete with. And the worst thing was that he hadn't even seen how that killed me, how that hurted me. If he wasn't going to spare my feelings, then I certainly wasn't going to do that with his.

Adam's POV

I don't want to, but I keep repeating them in my head. Like some sort of drug you just keep taking while you know that it's bad for you. And with every word I feel the pain, the hurt, flowing through my entire body. She had throw every thing I was avoiding for almost four weeks right there, in my face. And what only made it more painful was that she was right. That I needed to be who I had been before Alli. Before I changed into, into this. But, it is easier said then it's done. And I think that she has ruined what I was making. By the time she was coming I almost got a perfect mask. Something people couldn't look through, leaving me alone with all my problems on the inside. And she just ruined it with a few sentences. A few sentences who broke my heart, again. But sometimes things need to be destroyed before they grow into something good. Let's hope that that is the case for me.

Eli's POV

I don't like what she did to him. He only got worse since their fight. Since she used words to him she shouldn't have said. I don't talk to her anymore, what she did to Adam... Well, she isn't worth my time anymore. She is lucky that she's a girl and has Clare on her side because otherwisenI would have punched her till she didn't looked like a human anymore. Clare is mad at me because I think this way. She thinks that Adam needed to hear it from someone, it would have happened regardless. And every time I try to tell her otherwise, she just ignores me. It drives me crazy, so I just don't talk about it anymore. I don't want to lose Clare because of this. But she can't understand what it's like to see your best friend in so much pain. Wanting to help, but you can't do anything. It hurts me to see him hurt, and though Adam isn't Clare's best friend, it hurts her too. And Fiona seems to have a little bit of regret too, she doesn't talk to me or Adam anymore and just looks away with a pained face. And in this way, it's killing us all. It's a vicious circle. Something that need to be fixed fast.

**I hope you all liked it, I had much pleasure in writing this chapter. I also put some Eli in it because the story is called 'Boarding school with Clare and Eli' and I haven't really wrote much about them. See you next time!**


	33. Chapter 31

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**I know, I know... The story is kind of sad now, but I will promise to get some more fun in it with more Eli and Clare. How does that sound?  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I had enough of it. The whole avoiding and ignoring each other, it was so irritating. And to make things more worse, it was bad for for my relationship. Yesterday, we had our first fight. Eli was mad at Fiona and I was defending her, something that made him only more mad. I have forgive him and he has apologized to me, so were fine now. But still... I don't want this stupid thing to ruin my relationship with Eli. So they are going to talk, wheter they like it or not.  
I walk into Adam's bedroom, without knocking, and see him sitting on the ground with a red face. He has probably cried. For one moment I feel sorry for him and want to leave him alone. Then I realize what I came to do and walk towards him.

'Adam come with me. Now.' He looks at me with a curious face, probably for me being so rude. I was glade with that single emotion, it was the first I saw in weeks except for sadness. It made me more confident.

'Why?' His voice, a little higher because he had just cried, sounds... fragile. It's the only word I can think of.

I decide not to tell him, if I did he probably would't go. 'Because I say so.'

'Oke...' It seems like he doesn't understand my reaction. He has probably never see me be so demanding like this. I grab his arm and push him out of the room, towards the kitchen. I know that Fiona is there. When we walk into the kitchen he freezes. Fiona seems to have the same reaction. I just push him to the table with much effort and begin to talk.

'You two need to talk. It is not working this way and I don't want this to destroy everything.' Maybe a little overdramatic. 'So talk.' They don't move for a while, just trying to stare at everything except for each other. 'Now.' I add. With that I walk to my room. I don't think they want me there now.

Fiona's POV

'So...' I begin, trying to get the awkward tension out of the room. I don't like what Clare did, this certainly isn't giving her bonus points. But she is right, we do need to talk. I really don't want to spend my year at Degrassi like this.

He looks at me, for the first time in five minutes. 'I'm sorry, I guess. I wasn't being so nice to you?' His last sentence sounded like a question.

'Yes, you weren't.' I say. 'I am sorry too for being so rude to you, by just... Well, you know. You where there.' The words just didn't seemed to find the right place in my sentences. I realized that I probably found it harder to talk about this then I thought.

'You did a good thing, without you I probably would never get over her. So were cool? I hope?' He gave me a forced half smile.

I nodded. 'Were cool.' And with that I left. I went outside and walked towards the park. Just getting some fresh air, just thinking things through. And I realized that I also hoped that we were good now. After what he went through with that girl and me... Well, what was the worst thing that could happen to us now?


	34. Chapter 32

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Let's see if you guys enjoy some Clare and Eli... I also got a new Eclare poll on my profiel so check it out and vote!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I was lying on my back. My eyes followed the birds in the light blue sky. No rain, no thunderstorms. Just me and my beautiful sky. I missed it, wanted to see those white clouds again.  
Sometimes it looks like the sky follows your emotions. How things are going with you and with the people you love. When I was younger, I aways thought that something bad happened, or would happen if I saw those grey, stormy clouds above me. I never realy liked thunderstorms too. Too loud and scary. But, you know, when I saw those beautiful clouds again, like someone had placed white tufts up in the sky, I knew that everything was going to be alright. And this situation remembered me of him, my beautiful sky.  
A few days ago, I remembered that I hadn't seen those clouds in weeks, months maybe. I saw them when we drove away from our old house to our new home, to my new school, Degrassi. Here, it was always thunder and rain. I saw my sky only once since I got here. When I went to the park with Eli. Yes, it was there before, but always hidden under a blanket of dark clouds. But now I could see it, enjoy it. Because everything is going good now, very good. Adam and Fiona are being nice to each other. More and more... A little too nice? Let's just say that I heard some kise noises and I saw something I didn't wanted to see. Let's just leave it with that.  
Eli always thought that my theory about the sky was nonsense. He laughed a little about it. But I don't feel offended. People just don't get me and my sky. Give other explanasions for the weather. But you know, I have my own theory's.

Eli's POV

So, yeah, the peace is back. Fiona and Adam are okay and happy. I don't totally forgive Fiona for what she has done but Adam is happy now, so I don't have a reason to be mad at her anymore. And I have the idea that Fiona is becoming more then a friend, and you don't scold at your best friend's girlfriend. You just don't.  
I look at Clare. She's looking at sky with a small smile on her face. Probably thinking about that sky thing. Ridiculous. But if it makes her happy, I won't say a thing.

I look at the small weaves smashing against the rocks. The sand between my toes. I just love the beach. Especially when Clare is lying besides me and my best friend is happy, doing something I probably don't wanna know with a girl. A girl I don't really like, but let's just forget about the details. Yeah, I think things are finally going good here. It took a while, though. But it is here now, that's all that counts. And there is something else that counts. A someone to be specific. And now that everything is good, I would like to celebrate with a girl, sweet curls, blue eyes. Maybe you know her. I rolled over to kiss Clare.

**Hoped you liked. But now that everything is good, I need to get a new problem. Or I don't have anything to write about... Anyway, the end for this story is coming, sorry guys! But I have a nice ending, so don't be too sad! Don't forget to vote on my poll and I will see you next time! Till then!  
**


	35. Chapter 33

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**So... Check out my other story and my poll! I have a week off, so I hope that I can write some chapters! Well, let's start then!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I was so busy. Tests, grades, school, school, school... The only thing I did was make homework, learning and going to school. I must admit, it was tuff. The first few months were okay. I was doing just fine, good grades. But now... I had some, let's just say, bad grades. I was failing in some subjects. I worked harder then ever before, learn whenever I could. But it just didn't worked. It made me desperated. Horrified to get tests back.  
This was a whole new experience for me. I was always the best of the class, and now...  
Eli didn't understand. He didn't understand why it made me so... Emotional. I was a hurricane of emotions. Mad. Sad. Not confident. And a lot more of emotions I can't explain. Eli said I needed to chill, what made me mad. What made him mad. We had a fight, the second one in a row. It's going bad, really bad with us. But I got an idea. Just an impulse.

'Eli?'

'Yes?' Eli looked at me with a slight reference of happiness in his eyes. Probably because this was the first time in a way too long time that I said his name normal. Not mad or crying. A good improvement.

'Maybe we could go... somewhere?' Somewhere? Really, Clare?

'Depends on where that somewhere is, but I guess I'm in.' He smiled at me. Something I had missed for a long time. 'When?'

Right, when. Yeah... One thing I didn't thought about? Well, actually the second if you think about the somewhere question, but you know what I mean. I didn't had time. Monday? Tuesday? Wednesday, Friday? The weekend? Nope. This night was actually the only one when I didn't had to do anything... But it was already 11 o'clock.  
I looked at Eli's hopefull face. I couldn't say no now. That would hurt him.

'Now.' I said it with more confident then I felt. Well, you only live once? Or not, if your believe in rebirth. Yeah... Well not the point now!

'Awesome, come.' He looked excited and grabbed my hand. I walked behind him to Morty. I must admit that I was starting to regret my idea when I saw how dark it was outside. But I couldn't go back now.  
Eli started Morty and smiled at me.

'Where are we going? I thought we didn't decided our destination yet?' I didn't mind, though, that he choose.

'We are going to a very special place. A magical place, especially in the dark. I am not going to give more hints.' He smirked at me with a evil twinkle in his eyes. He knew how I hated it when I didn't knew something.  
We drove for a few minutes and stopped in a dark area. No lights, my eyes needed to get used to the dark but I already knew where we were.

The woods.

**Review! I promise a magical chapter, the next time!**


	36. Chapter 34

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Hope you like this chapter. Let's get started!  
**

**Enjoy ;)  
**

Eli's POV

I always loved the woods. The soft crackling of leaves under your feet in the autumn, when the leaves decided to drop from the trees. The soft rustling of the trees in the wind. Especially in the dark it is beautiful. A lot of people are scared for the dark, for the woods. But if you know where to look, how to listenen to the trees... You just need to focuse on the beauty of it all. There are sounds, animals, things you would never see in the daylight. The shoft shuffling of doubting animals, whether it was dark enough to get out of their burrows, to taste the life outside of those earthen walls. The soft shining of the silver moon, that baptizes everything in a sort of magical glow.  
Yeah, the woods are a lot. Magical, beautiful, warm, mysterious. A lot, but not scary.

Clare's POV

First I was scared. The dark made the trees look like figures, like people, watching you, following you with their eyes. Every sound made my heart beat a little faster. How the shadows made everything look lugubrious.  
But then I noticed how relaxed Eli was. How he took my hand and whispered how beautiful it all was. I didn't understand him at first. How was such a scary place beautiful? But didn't everything had its beauty? You just needed to see it. I tried to put my fear aside and looked at the waving trees. Like they were saying hello to us, instead of the scary goodbye I pictured. I saw a small animal hiding behind a tree. Looking at us with big eyes and with his ears down against his back. I realised what that animal would think, if it could think. We were the intruders of his domain. He couldn't be here in the daylight because of the bigger animals and all the people which undoubtly came here to walk through the forest. And now, when it was his time to go outside, to find food, we came. I felt bad and wanted to walk away, go home. Not because I was scared, no. Because I felt like an intruder to all these animals. This was there domain, not mine.

Eli took me to our place. The clearing in the middle of the forest. I thought that it was pretty impressive that he could find the place in the middle of the night. I would have never found it without him. I began to walk closer to him, realising that if I lost him here, I needed to wait till the daylight before I could find my way out of here. Waiting all alone in the dark, not forget to mention in the woods, a whole night was something I'd rather didn't do.

'Listen.' Eli whispered to me. I tried to listen to the woods, but there where just so much sounds. Sounds who sounded endless, like the would go on forever. Never stop. Like the wind would keep teasing the trees forever. Like the animals would keep shuffling through the dead leafs, without even a small pause. like this night was endless. Like the sun would never show his glowing, shining face here ever again. As if the sun would forget this little spot on the planet earth. Forgotten. A word that sounded like a beautiful promise to me right now, just keep walking here with Eli. Talk, laugh with him. But it was also a frightening word. Because nobody, nothing, wants to be forgotten. Not even when it sounds so beautiful, so powerful.  
Because that was one thing the sun was good in, it would never forget a place. Every little place would get as much sunlight as it deserved. And that logic brought me back to the reality. The sun would come. Even if I didn't wanted it to make a new day again. Because even this place, how magical and also cold it looked in the dark, wouldn't be forgotten.


	37. Chapter 35

Boarding school with Clare and Eli.

**Here's the next chapter! Did you enjoy the last one? I hope so. Don't forget to check out my other story! I also got a few comments about my spelling, I always check my chapter twice before I upload it, but I understand that their are still some mistakes in it. I really do try to make as little mistakes as possible but I'm dutch, so English isn't my first language. If you see mistakes I would like it if you put in your revier what I did wrong so I can learn from it.  
**

**Now let's get started!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Clare's POV

I turned around and looked at the small figures of trees. Unlike last night, I could now distinguish the trees from their surface. The forest was no longer a dark place, no longer a place where the trees and everything around them melted into the darkness.  
The sun was trying to work himself up into the sky, with that, enlighting the whole forest with a soft, red, orangish glow. With the sun behing the trees, I could see every little detail. The small birds who gently hopped from branch to branch. The soft waving of the trees. It was breathtaking. How could I ever been scared of something so beautiful? Something so mesmerizing? Like the woods wanted to show me that they weren't scary at all.  
With a sigh of satisfaction I turned around to look at the road for me. The road who would lead us to the familiar. To home. Things that you know are domestic, give you the feeling of safety. But sometimes, things that are unfamiliar, unknown, are what you need. You just need to let your fear go.


End file.
